


Gaining Trust

by Angelleap77, LinkCat



Series: Love Makes A Difference [6]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleap77/pseuds/Angelleap77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: There are three trolls in the village with major trust issues. Their problems are focused on.Summary of Chapter 1There is a troll in the village who doesn’t interact with the others.





	1. The Wary Troll

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 6 of “Love Makes A Difference.” You will want to start from the beginning. Everything in this story will make sense if you start from part 1! Sorry in advance for any mistakes I make. Enjoy!

It had been two years since Lily stepped down and let Lotus and Jadice take over temporarily. She had just recently reclaimed her position as queen. Her retransition had gone well, and she was happy to have leadership back.

It was the beginning of winter in the village. Most trolls spent time inside their flower pods, were they were warm.

Galaxy emerged from her underground home and pulled a bag out the door. She walked towards the river. She never interacted with any of the villagers. Since the day she was accepted as a villager, she had only spoken to a few, and it had always been under duress. She was extremely shy and didn’t trust anyone. Her mother had stressed that most trolls couldn’t be trusted, and she felt that it was true. Memories of her early childhood frequently plagued her dreams. She caught herself thinking of when she was five. She wasn’t paying attention and bumped into Agate. She looked up and backed away a few steps. “Sorry…” She went around him and walked towards the water.

“It’s alright Galaxy.” Agate smiled at her warmly and followed her towards the water. “How are you today?” He rarely saw her and was excited to have a chance to talk to her. The young silver troll looked exactly like his father Guy Diamond, but his personality was a mix of both his parents. He was stubborn, but at the same time very easy going.

“Thirsty…” Galaxy pulled out a large jar out of her bag and began to fill it at the water’s edge.

“Would you like help?” Agate offered. He didn’t want to impede on her personal space, but he did love helping others out.

“I’ve got this. I been doing this all on my own for the last four years.” Galaxy got the jar full and closed the lid. She put it in her bag, and then went to stand. As she did so, she slipped on the ice and fell into the water. She disappeared into the frigid water. She tried to swim up, but she could feel her muscles contract and she was not a strong swimmer. She took in water and struggled to resurface. 

Agate’s eyes went wide. He jumped into the water and went after her. Several agonizing seconds later, he resurfaced with her. She was choking on water. He climbed up onto the edge of the riverbed and hurried towards the closest flower pod, which happened to be Mercy and Ice’s home. He went right inside and set Galaxy on the floor. He began trying to help her cough up the water.

Mercy got up from the couch and hurried over. She began to try and help him.

Ice was in the bathroom when he heard someone come in. He came out and hurried over. “What happened?”

Galaxy had passed out on the way to the flower pod. She was cold and couldn’t breathe.

“She fell into the river.” Agate checked her and then pressed onto her chest. “I think she just drowned.”

Mercy helped give compressions and then checked for a heartbeat. She heard one, which was a relief.

Ice looked concerned. He picked up Trout and Precious and carried them to Trout’s room. They were too young to watch, not that Precious would have seen anything. She was blind.

Galaxy coughed up the water and held her chest as she regained consciousness. She groaned and began to shiver. She was so cold.

Agate looked relieved when she coughed up the water. He grabbed blankets and began wrapping her up. “Thank god…” He was glad she was OK.

Mercy helped Agate cover Galaxy up and then moved her onto the couch.

Galaxy looked between them and chattered her teeth. The last thing she remembered was Agate getting her out of the river.

“I should get her to the medical pod.” Agate looked concerned.

“Give her a few minutes. She’s very cold.” Mercy went to warm up water bottles. She planned to help Agate carry her to the medical pod.

Ice came back out. “Is she alright?” He had blankets in his arms. He threw onto Agate. He could see that he was cold.

“I think so.” Agate took the blankets and threw them over Galaxy.

Mercy came over and set the hot water bottles under the blankets so that they touched Galaxy’s bare skin. “Hug them to you. We are going to move you to the medical pod.”

Agate gently picked Galaxy up and hurried to the medical pod with her.

Galaxy held the hot water bottles to her skin and shivered. She looked up at Agate. He had saved her life. She was very grateful.

Mercy followed Agate and saw to it that Agate got her to the medical pod. She then headed back home. They had been relaxing after dinner when Agate had shown up.

Agate got to the medical pod and set her down in a bed. He backed away and watched them work on warming Galaxy up and making sure that she coughed up all the water. They knew she was in grave danger of aspiration pneumonia and she was hypothermic. 

Galaxy closed her dark blue eyes. She felt them poking and prodding her. She coughed up more water and groaned. She was so cold. She felt warm blankets go over her body. She shivered. Her skin felt like it was being poked by needles. She groaned and looked over at Agate. “Thank you for saving me…”


	2. Powerful Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac makes a welcoming discovery.

The next morning, Agate made his way to River’s flower pod. He was on his way to get young Lilac. Galaxy was showing signs of aspiration pneumonia, and he knew she would be able to help her. He knocked on the door and smiled when Pansy answered the door. “Good morning Pansy. Is Lilac home today?”

Pansy smiled at her uncle and hugged him. “She is…” She let him in and then went to Lilac’s bedroom.

Lilac had just got dressed. She ran her hand along her dress. She was going through a growth spurt, and her clothes were getting tight. She hated bugging her parents about anything, but she was uncomfortable. She hated clothes anyway because of being a glitter troll, but it was winter, and she knew her parents wouldn’t let her leave the house unless she wore something. She looked up when Pansy came in. “You didn’t knock…”

“Sorry sis. Uncle Agate is looking for you.” Pansy scrunched up her face. “Why do you bother wearing anything? You know it is OK for you to go around nude.”

“I want to go to the medical pod today and make sure no one is sick.” Lilac sighed and walked into the living space. She gave Agate a hug. She hadn’t been the same since the incident three years earlier. She was quiet and rarely smiled.

“You’re getting so tall.” Agate hugged her and smiled. “Can I ask you a favor? Galaxy fell into the river yesterday evening, and almost drown. She doesn’t feel good.”

“I can help her.” Lilac attempted to put on her coat, but it wouldn’t fit. She sighed and put a blanket over her shoulders. She headed out the door and towards the medical pod.

Agate followed her and smiled. “Looks like you need to pay a visit to Satin’s home. She will be happy to make you a new coat and dress.”

“I will…” Lilac went into the medical pod and walked over to Galaxy’s bedside. She put her hand on her chest and began to heal her lungs.

Galaxy was breathing hard when Lilac came in. She could feel the heaviness of her chest ease. She took a deep breath and sighed. “Thank you, Lilac…”

“You are a life saver Lilac.” Agate smiled and put his hand on Lilac’s shoulder.

Branch came into the medical pod. He had seen young Lilac out without a coat. He was concerned. “What are you doing outside without a coat young lady?”

Lilac startled at Branch’s tone. She turned towards him but avoided eye contact. She never did well when she was scolded. She was very jumpy. “Sorry…”

“She just helped Galaxy. She was having trouble breathing.” Agate smiled softly. “I was going to see her to Satin’s flower pod when we were done here. She has outgrown her clothes again.”

“Fair enough. Here…” Branch took off his coat and put it on Lilac. “Don’t catch a cold. We need you safe kiddo.”

Lilac felt the warmth of his coat and wrapped it around her cold skin. She reached out and gave him a hug. She was grateful for the warmth. It was very cold today. “Thank you Branch.”

Branch closed his eyes and smiled. “You are very welcome Lilac.” He held her. He had a feeling by the tightness of her squeeze that something was on her mind. “Are you alright?”

“I had a bad dream last night.” Lilac whispered. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She had had a recall dream of when Thistle had broken her leg.

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” Branch opened his eyes and glanced around. He noticed something was different about his sight immediately. “What on earth?” He looked at Agate and blinked a few times.

Agate stared at Branch in complete shock. His scars were gone, and his eye was no longer clouded over. He had never seen Branch without scars.

“What’s wrong?” Lilac looked up and widened her eyes. “Your eye…” She was very surprised.

Branch walked over to a mirror and looked at his face. He smiled and looked at Lilac. “You are an amazing young lady.” He hugged her again and ran his hand through her white and gold hair. “Come with me. I know a handful of trolls who would love for their own scars to be healed.” He took her hand and headed straight for Basil, Creek, and Sky’s flower pod.

“OK Branch, I will help.” Lilac walked with him. She was still very surprised. She had read in one of King Aspen’s books that scar healing didn’t happen until fourteen, so it appeared she was a year ahead on this ability. She had been a year ahead with bone healing as well. She was excited to help others. A small smile spread on her face.

Branch got to the door and knocked. 

Sky answered the door and smiled. “Hello Branch, hello Lilac. How are you two today?”

Branch came in and let Lilac’s hand go. “Go on sweetheart, heal him.”

Lilac put her hand on Sky’s arm. His scars began to fade from when Acorn had attacked him.

Sky watched his scars and residual pain disappear. He widened his eyes and looked up at Lilac. Her aura was flared yellow and orange with happiness and excitement. “Thank you, Lilac...”

When he was healed, Lilac hurried over and put her hand on Creek’s arm. She was smiling wide as his scars began to fade and disappear too.

Creek looked up when she put her hand on his arm. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. “You are a doll.” He was grateful. “Thank you, Lilac.”

Basil walked into the room. He had Currant in his arms. He had just got done giving the little guy a bath. “Hey dad, come to visit?” He set Currant down and smiled. “Good morning, Lilac.”

“Grandpa!” Currant ran over to Branch and put his hands up. His eye was cloudy from where he had been stabbed by Thistle while inside Basil. He was blind in that eye but had vision in his good eye.

“I came with a surprise actually.” Branch looked hopeful. He was hoping that Lilac could take back Basil’s blindness.

Once Creek was healed, Lilac walked over to Currant and picked him up. She gave him a hug and danced with him happily as she watched his arm and facial scars melted away. 

Currant cocked his head and looked around. He could tell something was different right away. “Wow!” He giggled and reached towards Branch. He was squirming with excitement. He vision was twice as good now and he liked it.

“A surprise?” Basil looked confused. He smiled when Currant giggled. “Do you like the surprise little one?”

Branch took Currant and smiled. He ran his hand along the almost three-year old’s face. “I bet that feels better…”

Lilac turned to Basil and put her hand on his shoulder.

Basil felt her hand and smiled softly. “What are you up to Lilac?”

“She’s able to heal scars now.” Branch grinned. He was hoping this would work.

Lilac was starting to feel tired. She smiled as she watched Basil’s belly scar fade away. She looked up at his turquoise colored eyes. She wondered the same thing Branch did. Was she going to be able to correct his sight?”

Basil felt residual pain from Acorn’s attack, and Thistle’s stab wound fade away. He smiled and hugged her. “You are becoming a powerful healer.”

“Can you see Basil?” Branch looked hopeful.

“No dad, I’m still blind.” Basil chuckled. “Is that what this is about?”

Lilac looked disappointed. “I wanted to fix your sight.”

“Darn, I was hoping.” Branch hugged Basil. “Seems it only works on scars. Perhaps in a few more years.”

“It’s alright. I have only known this all my life. I probably wouldn’t like being able to see.” Basil smiled softly and hugged his father. “Although I have always wondered about colors.”

Lilac leaned into Basil and groaned. She was feeling extremely exhausted now. She had spent all her energy on healing six trolls today.

Branch let Basil go, and gently picked Lilac up. “Let’s get you home. You look like you could use a nap.” He headed out the door and straight for the spiritual flower pod.

“Thank you Lilac!” Basil closed the door after they left. He picked up Currant and ran his hand along his face and arm. He smiled, feeling that his baby’s scars were gone. He was very grateful.

Lilac fell asleep in Branch’s arms.

Branch got to the spiritual flower pod. He walked in and went to lay Lilac down in her bed.

River saw him come in and followed him into the bedroom. “She healed too many trolls again, didn’t she?” She wasn’t surprised. This was not the first time that the young healer had done that. She began undressing Lilac, so she was more comfortable. “She slept for a whole day last time.”

“She just restored the sight in my eye and Currant’s damaged eye. She also healed his scars, my scars, Basil’s scars, Creek’s scars, Sky’s scars, and Galaxy. She has every right to be exhausted.” Branch made sure she was tucked into her bed. “She is a very powerful healer. She is going to have to learn how to pace herself.”

“Yes she will.” River looked at Branch and smiled. “It has been a long time since I have seen you without scars. This is going to be so odd.”

“It will be very odd, but I am glad she did it. It has always made things harder.” Branch hugged her. “How is Blossom?” He was worried about his niece. She had never regained feeling below her neck, and he constantly worried about her.

“I’m sure she won’t mind seeing you.” River took his hand and led her to the bedroom.

Citrine had just got done feeding Blossom breakfast when Branch and River came in. He smiled and moved so they could visit. “How are you today Branch?”

Blossom looked over when Branch came in. She smiled at him. “Oh good, you have your pants on today.”

“I am great, thanks to Lilac.” Branch frowned and glared at Blossom. “Cherry has been telling you too much, hasn’t she?” He was flushed.

River put her hand over her mouth and tried not to giggle.

Citrine smirked and headed for the kitchen with the dishes. “Good luck, she is in a mood.”

Blossom giggled and smirked. “Yes, she has. She told me yesterday that you had chased Guy Diamond around in only a towel around your waist when you were pregnant with Mercy.”

Branch groaned and facepalmed. He was blushing bright now. 

River giggled and pat Branch’s back.

Blossom stuck out her tongue and grinned. “You need to come visit me more often. I can’t get up and go like I use to.”

“I can do that. I’ve been helping Lotus, Jadice, and Lily a lot lately. Now that winter is here, I have more time.” Branch looked up at her and sighed. “Don’t be telling anyone about the stories you mother shares. I have my dignity to keep after all.”

“What is left of it anyway.” Blossom giggled. She was very amused. She was wondering what other stories she was going to learn about her uncle. She had been getting a lot of stories since the moving accident two and a half years earlier.


	3. Give A Little Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy has a busy day.

Mercy was checking herself out in the mirror. She noticed she had been putting on weight. She sighed and looked towards the kitchen. She had been enjoying extra servings of cookies lately, and she thought she was getting fat. She grumbled that she needed to go on a diet. She walked into the living space and began to get Trout and Precious ready. They were going over to grandma Smidge’s home for lunch. She finished dressing them and headed towards the flower pod. When she arrived she knocked on the door.

Trout looked around and smiled. He was a very sweet boy. He had Precious by the hand. She was much taller then he was, but he was fiercely protective of her already. He made sure she didn’t trip on stuff and guided her around.

Precious was completely blind, just like Basil. She had ended up getting Bubble’s eye condition. She had a good hold of Trout’s hand and listened to the movement inside the flower pod. She was excited to visit grandma.

Topaz answered the door, and then immediately slammed it shut. He had seen Trout and didn’t want anything to do with his biological son.

Mercy flushed and pound on the door. “That was rude!”

Trout stumbled back and began to cry. Topaz had scared him.

Precious widened her eyes and hid behind Mercy. Both little trollings had soiled themselves in fear.

There was some yelling at the other side of the door. Smidge was pissed. She answered the door and scooped Trout up. She headed for the bedroom and began changing his pants. She was very cranky.

Mercy picked up Precious and walked inside. She glared at Topaz, before heading into the bedroom. She began changing her as well.

Topaz grumbled and looked at Petunia. “I’m ready to go home.”

“We just got here.” Petunia frowned. She had Bluebell in her arms.

Bluebell was pressed into her mama. She was sucking on her thumb. Her daddy had frightened her.

Once Trout was clean and dry, Smidge set him down and headed back into the living space. “You will stay here and be civil, or I will tape your mouth shut and tape you to the wall. Do you understand?!” She was not happy with him at all. “You scared Trout and Precious!”

Topaz wrinkled his nose and grumbled when he saw Trout follow Smidge into the living space. He turned his head and groaned. “I want to leave!” He was very cranky. He felt trapped. Normally he would leave, but he knew his mom would be very angry if he left right now, and she was a troll no one messed with.

“You are staying here and having lunch. Now sit down!” Smidge put her hands on her hips. She was not taking no for an answer.

Trout stayed behind Smidge and peeked at Topaz from behind her. The two-year-old rarely saw Topaz, and he thought he was scary.

Mercy came back out with Precious in her arms. She picked up Trout and headed for the door. She wasn’t sticking around. Her babies were clearly frightened, and she was livid.

“Please don’t leave Mercy…” Petunia frowned as she watched her go out the door. She turned to Topaz. Her relationship with Mercy had been rocky for the last two years, and it broke her heart. “Must you be like that around them? It is not their fault.”

Topaz sneered and stormed into the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it. He leaned into the wall and eased down into a sitting position. He hugged his knees and covered his face with his hands. He began to quietly weep. He had never found a good coping mechanism and couldn’t handle seeing Trout. He looked like a miniature glittery Thistle.

Smidge grumbled and gently took Bluebell. She set her down at the table and served her lunch.

Petunia frowned and sat down by Bluebell and sighed. She wasn’t hungry anymore.

Mercy headed back home. She was hoping to have lunch with Smidge, but she was not going to let the kids stay and be frightened. She got home and sat down on the couch. She hugged Precious and Trout close and frowned. “I am sorry kiddos. I didn’t know he would be there.”

“He’s scary…” Precious sniffled and hugged into Mercy.

“Very scary…” Trout rubbed his eyes.

Ice came in with a bag full of fish. He frowned, seeing that Mercy was home. “I thought you were going to Smidge’s for lunch?”

“The big scary monster in law was there.” Mercy grumbled and put her hand on her belly. “I don’t need lunch anyway. I’m getting fat.”

Precious got off the couch and hugged into Ice’s leg. “He was scary!”

Trout stayed snuggled up to Mercy.

“You’re not getting fat.” Ice set the fish down in the kitchen, picked up Precious, and walked over to Mercy. “What makes you think that?”

“I’m getting round in the midsection.” Mercy grumbled and snuggled Trout. “Been eating too many cookies.”

Ice set Precious down and smiled. He put his hand on her belly. He could feel she had a bump. “Hmm…I can feel that you are getting round, but I don’t think that’s fat.” He looked excited. They had been trying for two years to have a baby and haven’t been successful. “I think you’re pregnant.”

“We have been through this Ice. I can’t get pregnant. I would have had a baby by now if we were going to have one.” Mercy had been suspecting for the last year that she was infertile. “We have Precious and Trout, that is enough…”

“We can always go to the medical pod and find out.” Ice grinned.

“They’re going to tell me to go on a diet.” Mercy crossed her arms and grumbled. “I don’t need them telling me what I already know.”

Trout was watching them and trying to pull his clothes off.

Precious had already succeeded in pulling off her dress. She was leaning on Mercy and listening quietly.

Ice put Trout in his hair, dressed Precious, and then put her in his hair, and then picked up Mercy and headed for the medical pod.

“I am not going! Put me down!” Mercy crossed her arms when he didn’t listen. She sighed and leaned on him. “I should be walking. I’m fat.”

“You are not…” Ice got to the medical pod and walked in. He set her down and smiled at Dr. Saza. “Can we have a pregnancy check?”

“Of course.” Dr. Saza examined Mercy’s belly and smiled up at them. “Very much so. She is half way through and it feels like twins.”

Mercy’s eyes went wide. “That’s not possible! I haven’t got pregnant for two years…”

“You have also been stressed out and taking care of babies. Your body wasn’t ready yet.” Dr. Saza smiled softly. “You should take it easy. It’s not easy getting to term with multiple babies.”

Ice had a cheeky grin on his face. He did that. He grabbed Mercy’s hand and kissed it gently. “I shall pamper you like a princess.”

“You do realize I am a princess, right?” Mercy smiled softly when he kissed her. She sounded cranky. “Thank you, Marigold…” She got up and headed towards home.

“You’re welcome.” Dr. Saza saw them out the door.

Ice picked Mercy up and headed home. He had plans of spoiling her. He was very excited.


	4. Glitter Glam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy and Agate have some time to bond.

A week had gone by since Agate had saved Galaxy’s life. He had just made fresh muffins and was on his way to Galaxy’s underground home. It was well hidden, but by now everyone knew where it was at. He knelt and knocked on her door.

Galaxy peeked out of her peep hole. She smiled softly and opened her door. “Hello Agate…” She crawled out and closed her door. “What can I do for you?” She could smell the sweet fruity smell of cinnamon and apple from the muffins.

“I brought you these.” Agate offered the muffins and smiled at her. “I baked them.”

“You did that for me?” Galaxy looked down at the muffins. She hesitated and then reopened her door. “Come in. It’s cold out here.” She slipped back in. “It’s a small drop, so watch that first step.” She headed down a tunnel.

Agate put the muffins in his hair, and then followed her inside. He closed the door and followed her down the tunnel. They came up to a door. He could smell burning wood, which was not a surprise since a light trail of smoke did come from near her entrance during the winter.

Galaxy opened the door and walked inside. She had a small den, with a fireplace, table, two chairs, and a small kitchen to the right. It was only one of several rooms. She turned to him. “Let’s sit at the table.”

Agate looked around, and then set the muffins down on the table. “You have a nice place.”

“Thank you…” Galaxy sat down at the table and grabbed a muffin. She took a bite. “This is good.” She had never tasted anything this yummy. She was not a good cook. Her mother died before she got to learn how cook much.

“I’m glad you like it.” Agate grabbed one and began to eat. Guy Diamond had taught him how to cook and bake. “How are you feeling?” He had been worried about her since her near drowning.

“I feel fine now. Lilac did an amazing job healing me.” Galaxy finished her muffin and went to wash her hands.

“She is a good kid.” Agate finished and went to go wash his hands too. He wanted to know why she never joined them in the festivities, but he knew she was extremely shy. He didn’t want to scare her. “If there is anything you ever need, I will happy to help.”

“You’re so sweet.” Galaxy dried her hands and looked into his blue eyes. “I have been taking care of myself for so long that I don’t know how to answer that.”

“I could get wood for you?” Agate looked towards her fireplace.

“I have plenty stored in my wood storage space.” Galaxy smiled softly.

“I can get you more water, so you don’t fall in again?” Agate knew she went out every other day for that.

“That I do need. I don’t like drinking it stale, or I would store more of it.” Galaxy sighed. “You don’t have to. I don’t want to burden anyone.”

“It is no problem at all. I will be right back.” Agate headed towards the entrance.

“Hold on, I’ll go with you.” Galaxy put a scarf around her neck and followed him out the door.

Agate smiled and walked with her. He had a good feeling that this was a start to a great friendship.


	5. Never Giving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia makes a promise to Topaz.

Life was not goings as smoothly at Topaz and Petunia’s home. After scaring Trout and Precious, a week earlier, Smidge had told Topaz he was not to come back to visit his parents until he had an attitude adjustment. He had spent most of the last week, curled up in bed. He hadn’t meant to make anyone angry, and he certainly didn’t mean to scare the babies. His past haunted him every day, and it appeared that the only one that ever understood his struggle was Petunia.

Petunia walked into the bedroom and sat by Topaz in the bed. She could see that he was hurting. She put her hand on his shoulder and began to sing softly to him. She felt he needed to know that she would never give up on him, no matter what.

Topaz rolled so he was facing her. He pulled her into a tight hug and closed his eyes. He appreciated her so much and was glad that she hadn’t given up on him. It felt that everyone else had.

“I wish you would share what is on your mind. You don’t have to hold it all in.” Petunia ran her hand through his light blue green hair. She was very worried about him. Especially lately. He appeared to be very depressed.

“I can’t. Every time I try, my heart breaks into a million pieces.” Topaz gulped and held back tears. “I know it is hard to understand, but I haven’t been able to let go of what happened.”

“I don’t ever expect you to let it go. You have not been the same the last three years. I have no doubt that you are hurting. I just want to help you feel better and cope.” Petunia snuggled up to him in the bed.

Meanwhile, near the troll tree, Lily was planning for today’s festivities when she saw Mercy. She smiled and walked towards her. She had found out that Mercy was expecting and was excited for her. “Good morning sis.” She frowned, noticing that she was in a bad mood. “What’s wrong?”

Mercy gave Lily a hug and sighed. “Is it that obvious that I am angry?” She hadn’t meant to show just how angry she was. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth. “It’s Topaz. He slammed the door on Trout, Precious, and I a week ago. He has me so angry right now.”

“He slammed the door on you three?” Lily frowned and took her hand. “We need to go talk to him.” She walked towards River’s spiritual flower pod. Once there she knocked on the door.

River answered the door. “Hello Lily.” She frowned, seeing her aura was flared red with anger. “What’s going on?”

“We need to talk to Topaz. He’s gone too far with his anger.” Lily looked livid. She was not going to tolerate bullying. “I need your help. He’ll listen to you.”

Lilac walked over at the mention of Topaz. She had been worried about him, but every time he saw her, he would hide. She missed the old Topaz that would give her hugs and play games with her.

“Alright, let’s go.” River grabbed a coat and headed out the door. Lilac joined her mother quietly.

Lily headed next door. She needed Basil. She knew he would be able to hold the stubborn troll down if necessary. She knocked on the door.

Sky answered the door. “Hello Lily, do you need help today?”

“Yes, actually. I need Basil.” Lily crossed her arms.

Basil walked over and smiled. “What can I do for you sis?”

“I need your stubbornness and muscles.” Lily took his hand and headed towards Topaz and Petunia’s flower pod.

Concerned, Sky put on a coat and followed Lily. He gave Basil his coat too.

Basil put on his coat and walked with Lily. “Who am I beating up?”

“Topaz scared Trout and Precious.” Mercy grumbled as she followed her sister.

Lily got to the flower pod and knocked on the door.

Petunia got up and walked to the door. She answered it and frowned when she saw Lily, Mercy, Sky, Basil, River, and Lilac. “What’s going on?”

“I need to talk to Topaz.” Lily said firmly. She walked in and looked around. She headed for the bedroom, hoping he was there.

The rest of her family followed her in.

Topaz heard Lily and frowned. He sat up and widened his eyes when Lily came in. “You look mad.” He gulped.

“I am mad. Basil, make sure he doesn’t leave this room.” Lily put her hands on her hips. “Do you mind explaining to me why you slammed the door on Mercy? You scared two, two-year old trollings in doing so.”

Topaz winced at her tone. He didn’t dare argue with Lily. She was the queen after all. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“They peed themselves Topaz!” Mercy chimed in angrily. “Why do you have to be such a jerk?”

“They peed themselves?” Basil flushed. He stood in the door way, so Topaz couldn’t leave. “They are just babies Topaz!”

River and Sky shared concern looks to each other. They both saw that Topaz was scared, insecure, depressed, and sad.

Petunia couldn’t get in. Basil was in the way. “Please don’t do anything. He’s hurting enough.” She teared up. “I can’t lose him too…”

“Please leave me alone.” Topaz laid down and covered his head with the blanket. 

“I won’t leave you alone until you answer my question.” Lily didn’t budge.

Lilac watched on and felt her heart break. She got on the bed and snuggled up into Topaz. She hugged him tight and began to cry. She had a feeling she knew why he was hurting. “Please don’t be sad.”

Topaz startled when he felt Lilac’s embrace. He held her and sobbed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you…”

Mercy turned to Petunia. She had Basil move, and then stood face to face with Petunia. “Why do you keep defending him?! Please let me understand why you insist of staying with this jerk? He has been unkind to Trout since the day he was born, and what happened is not his fault!”

“I defend him because he is my mate. I know he is hurting. I lay beside him and listen to him whimper in his sleep. I hear him shouting and crying out as he fights an invisible force. I have watched him cry himself to sleep, walk around like he is lost, and had to talk him out of suicide more then once. I have listened to him beg for forgiveness to Smidge because he couldn’t raise a child that he never asked for. I beg of you. Please don’t make it worse. I can’t lose him. He is really hurting” Petunia began to cry. She could hear Topaz sobbing and it broke her heart. “He thinks everyone hates him. He has not been the same since he was captive nearly three years ago.” She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. “You know what it was like to be held captive Mercy. Of anyone, I would think you would understand. You were there for a few hours. He had to go through it for two weeks.”

Mercy looked down and bit her bottom lip. Petunia had a good point, but she was still angry. She decided to stay quiet.

Basil overheard Petunia. He felt his heart sink. He knew exactly what it was like to be held captive and be terrified. He leaned on the door frame and stared blankly towards the direction that he could hear Topaz crying. He was starting to understand now.

A silence came over the room. Of everyone present, the only one that didn’t know what that was like that was in the room was Lily, and even she had experienced heart ache from both incidents, despite not being captive.

Lily finally broke the silence. “Topaz, I am not here to punish you. I just want you to learn to control your temper around the little ones. They don’t understand why you are so angry and hurt. Please, I don’t want to see them suffer.”

Topaz had gone quiet when Lily began to talk to him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he held Lilac close. His physical pain was now gone, thanks to Lilac. He sniffled and gulped. “I’m so sorry. I will try…”

Lilac was sleepy and was still pressed into Topaz. She was quiet as she focused on his internal physical pain. She could feel that he had residual pain from the multiple broken bones and other internal injuries he suffered no thanks to Thistle. She had no idea just how bad it was until she had touched him.

“I will take that. For now, I want you to start taking therapy sessions with River. She has talked other trolls out of depression before. I am sure she won’t have a problem helping you get through your pain.” Lily looked at River to make sure that was alright.

River gave a firm nod. “I’m more then happy to help you get through this Topaz. You don’t have to suffer any of this alone. We are all here for each other.”

“OK Lily, I will go…” Topaz took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh. It was the first time in nearly three years that he was able to breath and not feel a lot of pain. He sniffled and cradled young Lilac. He was grateful but wished she had spent her healing energy on someone else who was more deserving. He didn’t feel like he deserved her healing touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Petunia sang to Topaz. I do not own this song. All credit goes to the song artist and writer.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cNhpIzUreI


	6. A Family Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom has a problem, and it has her entire family concerned about her well being.

A few weeks had gone by since Topaz began going over to River’s home for therapy sessions. He was over today and was sitting on the couch. He still wouldn’t spill what was really bothering him, but River was able to get him to loosen up a little bit.

Beryl walked over and looked up at his uncle. He smiled and crawled into his lap. “Hello uncle Topaz.”

Candy got on his lap too and looked up at him. “Tell us a story.”

“Not right now kids. Go play.” River took Beryl and Candy off his lap. She smiled and watched them run towards the bedroom. “They definitely got their easy-going personality from Citrine.” She put her hand over her belly and sighed. She recently found out she was with pod. It was her first baby after losing Pumpkin, and she was nervous about it.

“Are you up to today’s session River?” Topaz asked, noticing that something was off with her.

“Yes, of course.” River sat down beside him. “Just feeling a little tired, but I will be fine. Let’s talk about Bluebell today. How is she doing?”

“Bella is doing great. Growing like a weed and fierce. She gets into everything. I guess she acts like I did as a baby. At least that is what mom says.” Topaz frowned. “Mom is very angry with me.”

“I know she is, but mom has a temper. She will calm down with time. She always does.” River smiled softly.

Citrine came in with Blossom in his arms. He set her in her recliner and made her comfortable. She wanted to see Topaz.

Blossom looked over at Topaz and frowned. “You never come visit me. Don’t be so shy. I won’t break.” She was in a bad mood today and didn’t feel right.

Topaz frowned and hung his head. “Sorry Blossom, I know you won’t break.”

“Blossom, deep breaths. He’s here for therapy, not scolding.” River got up and helped Citrine get Blossom settled in the chair.

“I’m going to be sick.” Blossom groaned. Citrine got a trashcan under her chin just in time. She began to throw up.

“I’m going to go. I will come back in a few days.” Topaz got up and headed out the door. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he didn’t want to smell vomit. He had learned to hate it with an unsheathing passion when Miracle kept getting sick next to him and had no where to go or anything to puke into.

Citrine looked worried. He waited until she was done getting sick, and then went to take care of the trashcan.

River watched Topaz go and sighed. She looked at Blossom and began cleaning her face up. “We are going to take you to the medical pod. I am worried about you.”

Blossom grumbled that she was disappointed about Topaz leaving. She looked up when Citrine came in and picked her up. “I don’t want to get cold.” She got cold easily anymore, and winter was rough for her.

River put blankets on her and put on her coat. She walked with Citrine towards the medical pod.

Citrine carried Blossom to the medical pod and set her down in a bed. He was worried for several reasons. She had been getting sick a lot the last few days, and he didn’t want her getting pneumonia again. She was more susceptible to it now that she was immobile.

Keith was in today, working a day shift so that Mama Goldie could have a break. He looked between them and smirked. “More bed time wrestling?” He could smell the vomit on Blossom’s breath.

River flushed and looked at Keith. “I don’t think it’s pregnancy Keith. She can’t move anything beside her head.”

Citrine blushed. Despite her lack of mobility, he had still happily let her be involved in bedroom activities. It was only fair that she got to be a part of it.

“Told you I thought I was pregnant.” Blossom shot a glare at Citrine.

Keith gently checked her belly and shot a glance at River. “Just because she can’t move her arms and legs, doesn’t mean her internal organs don’t still work.” He felt the unmistakable swelling of a pod. He raised a brow. “I think it’s triplets.”

Citrine fell back in his chair. He wasn’t expecting that at all.

River got up and widened her eyes. “What?!”

Blossom looked surprised too. “All at once?!”

Keith began to laugh. He held his stomach and pat Blossom gently on the shoulder. He helped Citrine up. “The look on your faces right now is priceless.” He looked up at Citrine. “I’m kidding. It feels like a single pod. She appears to be two months along.”

“That wasn’t funny…” Citrine rubbed the back of his head. He often worked with Keith, so he wasn’t surprised, but he was annoyed. It was already scary enough to think Blossom had a single baby, let alone three.

River sighed in relief. She was worried about Blossom and the thought of three was scary.

Blossom cracked up and began to laugh. “Oh my god Keith, you are hilarious! You got me going for a moment.” She was very amused.

Lilac walked into the medical pod to check and see if anyone needed anything. She frowned, seeing her parents were there. She walked over and gulped. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes sweetheart, everything is just fine.” Citrine smiled and hugged her. “Looks like mama River is not the only one that is pregnant this time.”

“Yep, I’m having triplets!” Blossom smirked and started to laugh.

River groaned and whacked her gently with a pillow. “He said he was joking.”

Lilac smiled and gave mama Blossom a hug. “Good, they will be playmates like Pansy and Crash are for me.”

“I’m a little worried about aspiration when vomiting. Is there anything we can do?” Citrine asked Keith.

“Keep her on her side when you are not with her. I am sure she will be fine.” Keith smiled softly. He understood the concern.

“Thank you, Keith.” Citrine gently picked Blossom up and headed back to the flower pod. He was still very worried, but he was glad it was not an illness.

River and Lilac followed Citrine.

Once home, Citrine set her back down in her recliner and made sure to make her comfortable. His face read deep concern.

“Relax Citrine. I’m going to be just fine.” Blossom was smiling and wasn’t worried at all. This was the best news, beside River also being pregnant, they had received in a while. She was excited. Especially with the thought that she would have a baby at around the same time as River.

“We are just worried about your healthy and the baby’s health.” River ran her hand through Blossom’s hair. “I love you.” She gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then went to get water for her. She wanted to keep her hydrated.

Lilac waited until Blossom was settled, and then sat in her lap. She was still a little smaller then Blossom, but not by much. She snuggled into her and began to hum. She was excited about her baby siblings.

Blossom closed her eyes and smiled. She began to hum with Lilac. She didn’t mind snuggles with her sweet girl.

River came back and gave Blossom a drink. She sat down on the couch and put the cup down. She was so tired.

Citrine went to the kitchen and began cleaning up. He was shaking with nerves.

About an hour went by of cuddle time with Lilac. Both Lilac and Blossom had fallen asleep. River walked over and gently picked Lilac up. She moved her to the couch and put a blanket over her. She noticed she was sleeping a lot lately. She had a feeling it was a mix of too much healing, and her growth spurt. There was no denying that the girl had hit puberty.

Blossom woke up when River picked up Lilac. She shifted and widened her eyes. She felt different. Way different. She looked at River and started to shake. “I can feel my hands and feet.”

“What?!” River turned to her and walked over. She touched Blossom on the leg and looked up at her. “You feel this?”

“Yes I do.” Blossom focused on her right arm and managed to move it, although it wasn’t much movement. She lacked muscle tone from being immobile for over two years. “Oh my god, I have never had this much feeling before.” She was shocked.

“Citrine!” River had her hand over her mouth. She was surprised.

Citrine ran in and looked between River and Blossom. “What’s wrong?”

“I can feel everything!” Blossom began to sob with joy. This was a very pleasant surprise.

“I think Lilac just took back her neck injury.” River had tears in her eyes. She pulled Blossom in for a hug and began to kiss her. She was overwhelmed with joy.

Citrine smiled and held his girls. He was very happy that Blossom was better.

Blossom leaned lightly into Citrine and River. She still needed to regain strength, but she was extremely grateful. She couldn’t wait to try everything that she was unable to do in her life. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was extremely happy.


	7. Midnight Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agate pays a visit to Galaxy.

Another month had gone by and Agate had been making almost daily visits to Galaxy and was falling madly in love with her. He had cupcakes with him as he made his way to her home. He knocked the on her door and smiled down at her when she answered. “Good evening midnight beauty.”

“Come on in.” Galaxy smiled and moved so that he could come in. She could smell the sweet scent of baked goodies. “You spoiled me again?”

Agate came down and shut the door for her. He nodded and hugged her. “Yes, I did.” He pulled out the cupcakes and chuckled when she snatched them and hurried towards her den. “Hey!” He followed her and grinned. She had become increasingly playful towards him, and he saw it as a reassuring sign. He wanted her to relax and eventually join his family. He wanted her to be a part of his life.

Galaxy went into her den and set the cupcakes down at the table. She then turned and hugged him tight. “I’m glad you came today.” She looked into his eyes and smiled. She was falling in love with him too.

Agate held her close and looked into her dark blue eyes. He reached in and kissed her. This was his first time kissing her.

Galaxy felt his lips meet her lips. She pressed into him and kissed him back. “I missed you…” She breathed and snuggled close.

“I missed you too.” Agate ran his hand through her dark navy-blue hair. He didn’t want to let go of their embrace.

Galaxy pulled him in for another kiss. She really liked how it felt. 

“Mmm…” Agate kissed her passionately and held her close. He ran his hands long her hips and pressed his hands behind her, squeezing her bottom as he held each cheek in his hands.

Galaxy felt his fingers press into her buttocks. She flushed and ran her finger along his chest and belly. She was feeling warm from the kissing and his touch. “I have a feeling we won’t be eating those cupcakes tonight.” She giggled when he started kissing her again.

Agate kissed her along her neck and shoulder. He stopped at her ear and began to nibble on it gently. He was more interested in her then in food.

Galaxy gasped when he nibbled on her ear. She shivered and pressed her hand into his side. “Oh god, that feels good.” She ran her hand down his hip and gently touched his erect member. “I’ve never mated…” She could feel that he was ready.

“Either have I.” Agate gently picked her up, and then set her down by the fireplace. He crawled over her and kissed her passionately.

“Agate…” Galaxy giggled when he picked her up and moved her. She could feel the warmth of the fire next to them when she was set back down. She could feel a warm wetness between her legs. She had never felt this way before. When he began kissing her again, she happily returned it. He had been making her so happy the last couple of months, and this felt so right.

Agate reached down and ran his fingers along her wet vulva. He massaged her gently and could feel that she was ready.

Galaxy moaned and arched her back. His touch felt sensational. She reached for his member and ran her fingers along its tip. She was already very pleased.

Agate shivered and gently took his member in his hand. He positioned himself and pushed his length into her. He began thrusting into her. He held her close and moaned. It was way better than he was expecting.

When he entered her, Galaxy let out a loud moan. She felt her muscles tighten over his length. She shivered and moved her hips with his hips. “That feels so good.” She breathed.

Agate kissed her eagerly and pushed in deeper. He could feel her walls tighten on him, which gave him a very overwhelming sensation. He didn’t want this to ever end.

Galaxy moaned his name and pressed her hands onto his hips. 

Both went at it like this for hours. They were very loud and very pleased with each other. They tried all sorts of positions and did some experimenting. There was no doubt that they were madly in love with each other.


	8. The Birds And The Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teenagers get an uncomfortable lesson about life.

About a week later, Young Rose had noticed Agate leaving the village. She grabbed Pansy’s hand and followed him. She had been seeing him sneak off a lot lately, and she was very curious.

“Come on Lilac, Crash is up to something.” Pansy didn’t want to go by herself.

“He’s probably visiting Galaxy.” Lilac got up and followed. She wasn’t sure about following him.

Agate got to the door and helped himself in. Galaxy had been leaving it unlocked since he was the only one that ever came to visit.

Crash got to the door and put her ear to it. She could hear Agate on the other side talking to Galaxy. She grinned and opened the door. She was very curious. She crawled inside.

“Bad idea Crash! That is her home and we were not invited in!” Lilac followed her. She was not amused.

Pansy followed them in and looked around.

Crash followed Agate’s voice and peeked into the den. She widened her eyes, seeing Agate and Galaxy kissing.

Lilac grabbed Crash’s hand and tugged on her. She looked frustrated. Crash was so stubborn.

Pansy looked at her sisters and then at the door. She peeked in too, curious.

Crash put her hand over her mouth when things got more intense. “They look like they are wrestling.” She whispered.

Lilac peeked in and widened her eyes. She turned and began to breath hard. She recalled seeing that before, but the last time she saw it, it was not a good thing.

Pansy looked over at Lilac and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Crash turned her head to Lilac and put her hand on her shoulder. “Are you OK?” She looked worried. Lilac was breathing hard.

Lilac hit Crash so hard that it knocked her down. She was having a flashback and thought she was in danger.  
Crash got up and then tackled into Lilac. She was not happy that her sister had hit her. “That wasn’t nice!”

Pansy put her hand over her mouth. “Stop fighting!”

Agate stopped, hearing a scuffle. He got between Galaxy and the door. “Who’s there?!”

Lilac fought with Crash. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were closed. She thought she was defending herself from Thistle.

Crash pinned Lilac down and growled. “Stop hitting me!”

Agate came out and frowned. He pulled Young Rose off Lilac and set her down. He helped Lilac up and frowned when she started resisting. “Easy, it’s OK.” He held her to him. “It’s alright…”

Galaxy stayed in her den and looked towards the door. She wasn’t sure what just happened, but she decided it was safer to stay in the den. Just in case.

Lilac slowly calmed down but was shaking. She opened her eyes and looked up Agate. She sniffled and hugged into him. “I’m sorry…”

Crash crossed her arms and glared at Lilac. “What the heck is your problem Lilac?!”

Pansy looked between them. She was so confused.

Agate peeked into the den. “It’s alright Galaxy. It looks like my nieces followed me down here.”

Galaxy cautiously came out and looked at them. “They’re teenagers.” She blushed. “Were you three spying on us?”

“No!” Crash grumbled.

“Yes…” Pansy glared at Crash. “It’s not good to lie Crash.”

Lilac looked traumatized. She backed away and then headed for the entrance. She was shaking.

“Whoa! Hold on Lilac, slow down…” Agate followed her outside.

Galaxy frowned and followed Agate. She could see that Lilac was upset. “What’s wrong?”

Pansy and Crash followed them.

River was looking for the girls and saw them with Agate. She walked over and frowned, seeing that Lilac was upset. “What happened?!” She could see that Lilac’s aura was dark green, expressing that she was deeply disturbed. She was not amused. She pulled Lilac into a hug.

Lilac clung to her mother and began to sob.

Agate looked down and blushed. “They caught me mating with Galaxy.” He knew better then to lie to River. She could tell when other trolls lied.

Galaxy stopped and flushed. “Agate, that was private.” She was embarrassed.

Pansy and Crash stopped and looked down.

River sighed and held Lilac. “Looks like it’s time to give you three the talk.” She glared at Agate. “Lock the door next time.” She led the girls towards the flower pod.

Agate turned to Galaxy and frowned. “I’m sorry Galaxy. I can’t lie to my sister. She would be able to tell.” He took her hand and walked towards her home. He began explaining on the way. He felt bad for embarrassing her, but it had to be done so that River wouldn’t be angrier.

River got the girls home and began telling them all about the birds and the bees. She knew they were getting older, and it was time. Once she was done, she pulled Lilac aside and ran her hand through her hair. “Tell me what’s wrong baby…”

“I watched that happen to Topaz and Miracle.” Lilac sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I tried to stop him, but he didn’t listen to me.” She began to cry.

River flushed and grit her teeth. She feared this had happened. She held Lilac and closed her eyes tight. “Did he hurt you that way too?” She was very worried that the answer was yes. She was worried about her little girl.

“No, just Topaz and Miracle. He did hit me more than once and broke my leg though.” Lilac sniffled and rubbed her eyes. “Mating looks scary.”

“I’m sorry you had to see that sweetheart.” River held her. She was worried about her.


	9. Love And Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy’s due date is approaching.

Mercy was a week away from her due date, and despite being an active mother and member of the community, she had managed not to go into labor yet. It was the first day of spring, and today was a very busy day for everyone. There were seeds to plant, onions to harvest, and flowers to pick.

Ice insisted Mercy stay home today. She was so close to her due date, and he wasn’t going to take any chances. He left and went to help everyone out.

Petunia was over to help Mercy with Precious and Trout, and to make sure she didn’t deliver alone. She watched Bluebell play with Trout and Precious. It was a rare moment for the little brother and sister to get to play and interact.

As evening came to the village, Mercy was making dinner. She was having mild contractions and hadn’t said anything. She didn’t want to be a burden. Everyone was so busy today.

Ice came home with a fresh fish harvest. He kissed Mercy and put his hand on her belly. He was getting so excited. He went into the kitchen. He cleaned the fish and began smoking a batch.

Petunia picked up Bluebell, gave Mercy a hug, and then headed home.

Mercy served dinner and helped with Trout and Precious. She was very quiet. She could see that Ice was very tired. She didn’t want to bother him.

Once dinner was over, and the toddlers were in bed, Ice walked Mercy into the bedroom and helped her get comfortable. He crawled into bed, completely unaware that she was in labor. He fell asleep quickly, exhausted from a busy day.

Mercy laid on her side and held her belly. She breathed through contractions. She kept glancing at Ice. She noticed he had fallen asleep. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. The contractions were close together at this point. When it eased, she reached down and pulled off her underwear. They were stained with blood. She shifted so she was on her hands and knees. She buried her face into a pillow and tried hard not to cry. She was in a lot of pain. She reached down as she felt the first twin arrive. She pulled him to her and began cleaning him up with her nightgown. He was white with black hair. He began to cry.

“Bubbles…the baby is crying…” Ice mumbled sleepily. He was only partially awake when he first heard the cries, and he was dreaming about his first mate. When he came to, he shot up and looked over at Mercy. “Oh my god!” He got up and ran to get a blanket to help her clean the twins. He arrived as Mercy caught the second twin. He helped her clean them. “Why didn’t you wake me up?!”

“You were so tired. I didn’t want to wake you.” Mercy shifted so she was siting and finished getting the twins clean. The second twin looked just like her brother but was a girl. The boy’s eyes looked like they might be red when the baby blue faded, but the girl had her daddy’s blue eyes.

“Are you alright?” Ice began checking her over. He was so worried about her. He was shocked that she hadn’t made a sound.

“I’m alright.” Mercy said, although she was very sore and tired. “I want to see River.” She wanted to make sure she was safe.

“OK, I will go get her.” Ice helped her settle into bed and ran his hand along her cheek. He gave her a kiss and then headed out the door to get River. Once at the spiritual pod, he knocked on the door.

Lilac answered the door. She had just woken up from a bad dream. She looked up at Ice and yawned. “It’s still night time…” She said sleepily. “Not even midnight yet…”

River came out and smiled at Ice. “Is Mercy in labor?” She looked excited.

“Not anymore.” Ice smiled softly. “She was while I was asleep.”

“The babies came?” Lilac perked up and smiled.

“You slept through it?” River looked alarmed. “You must be a hard sleeper.” She put on her coat and headed for their flower pod. Lilac had followed her out the door.

“I am a light sleeper. She didn’t make a sound.” Ice followed River. “I need to get Branch. He will want to know.” He headed that way.

Basil had overheard them from inside his flower pod. He got dressed and ran after River. He wanted to make sure his hero sister was alright. He was fiercely protective, and he had a bad feeling in his gut.

River got to their flower pod and smiled when Basil zoomed passed her. “I am sure she is alright.” She smiled softly and walked with Lilac towards the bedroom.

Mercy looked up when Basil came barging in. She frowned and looked confused. “I asked for River.”

Basil put his arms around her gently and hugged her. “I had to come make sure you were alright.” He had had a bad dream that night too, about Mercy dying. He wanted to make sure she was safe.

River walked in and smiled at Mercy. “Look at those two precious babies. You did a good job. I am so proud of you.” She gently picked up the boy twin and cradled him. 

Mercy tensed up a bit when River picked up her son. She trusted River, but she was nervous. Those were her babies, and she already felt the need to protect them. “I’m safe Basil.” She reassured.

Ice came in with Branch. He sat beside her and ran his hand through her black hair. “You are so brave Mercy.”

Branch walked over and smiled at the baby River had, and then gently picked up the girl. “They are beautiful Mercy.” He gave her a gentle hug. “Ice says you didn’t make a sound.”

“You are all tired. I didn’t want to burden anyone.” Mercy watched them hold her babies. “Ice, I was thinking Yin for the girl, and Yang for the boy.” She recalled reading about it in a book. It had been years, but she recalled the names of two white and black twins. She liked the names.

“They are not identical?” Ice laughed nervously. He thought they were. “I like those names.”

“Nope, there is a boy and a girl. I think they will have different colored eyes too. They are so cute.” River gave Yang back to his mama.

“May I hold one?” Basil smiled. He loved holding the babies.

“Promise to give him back?” Mercy shot a glare at him. She recalled his behavior towards Currant and didn’t want him to steal her baby.

“Yes, I promise.” Basil felt Branch hand the girl to him. He held her and smiled. “Which one is this?”

“You are holding Yin.” Branch smiled. “You did a good job Mercy.”

Trout walked in. All the commotion had woken him up. He looked up at Mercy and saw she was holding a baby. He crawled onto the bed and looked at the little one. “Baby…”

Branch picked Trout up and turned him, so he could watch what was going on. “You have a baby brother and a baby sister.”

“You are a big brother now Trout.” Lilac smiled and put her hand on Mercy. She healed her just in case she was injured. She wasn’t taking any chances.

“I will protect.” Trout smiled. He was determined to be a good big brother.

“You are a good boy Trout.” River ran her hand through his long black hair. 

Ice beamed. He was so excited and couldn’t wait to watch these two babies grow up. He was very proud of their growing family.


	10. Dinner With The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agate brings Galaxy over to his parent’s home for dinner.

It had been a couple weeks since the beginning of spring. Guy Diamond was making dinner. He had invited his son over, and insisted he bring his young mate along. Only Agate knew much about young Galaxy. He wanted to make sure his youngest child was safe and would live a long happy life with his girl.

Agate made his way to Galaxy’s home. He knocked on the door. Ever since the three girls sneaked into her home, she had been keeping her door locked. He didn’t blame her. His nieces had invaded her space.

Galaxy answered the door. She pulled him in for a hug and grinned. “Do we have time for...?” She was craving him.

Agate kissed her back and chuckled. “If we do it and don’t show up to dinner, my mom will hang me out to dry.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Dad is easy to get along with, but mom is very protective and has a temper.”

“Mmm…alright.” Galaxy climbed out of her door and closed it. She locked it and put her key in her hair. She took Agate’s hand and smiled softly. She was nervous. Agate had talked to her a lot lately and was slowly getting her to relax about the idea of being in the village, but she was still very nervous. Especially about Smidge. From what Agate had told her, Smidge was a force to be reckoned with.

Agate got to the flower pod and opened the door. He walked in and smiled when Smidge greeted him at the door. “Hi mom…” He gave her a hug and smiled. He was hoping she wouldn’t scare Galaxy away.

Galaxy stood at the door way. She looked nervous.

Smidge hugged Agate, and then took Galaxy’s hand and pulled her in for a hug. She reached with her graying blue green hair and closed the door. She wasn’t going to let the young glitter troll escape.

“Mom…behave…” Agate blushed and looked at Galaxy. Her expression screamed fear. “She’s scared.”

Galaxy gave the hug back but was super nervous about it. She backed away and looked towards the door. She wasn’t so sure about this.

“I’ll be gentle.” Smidge smirked and looked up at Galaxy. “Thank you for coming.”

Agate hesitated and then walked over to Guy Diamond and gave him a hug. “Dinner smells good dad.” He reached over and stole a taste.

Guy Diamond hugged him back and chuckled when he tasted the food. “Don’t worry, mom didn’t poison it.”

Galaxy’s eyes went wide. “You poison food?” She backed towards the door.

“Guy, that is not funny.” Smidge frowned. They had lost two children, and four grandchildren to poisoning. She was not amused. “Don’t worry, he wouldn’t do that.” Smidge took her hand and headed for the couch. “Tell me about yourself.”

Agate squirmed uncomfortably and went back over to Galaxy. He sat by her and took her hand. He shot a glare towards Guy Diamond.

Guy Diamond frowned and went back to cooking. He hadn’t meant anything by that. He hadn’t thought about it being hurtful. He shook his head and went back to cooking. He tried not to dwell on the past. It was saner that way.

“What would you like to know?” Galaxy sat down on the couch and looked towards Guy Diamond. The food did smell good. She was very hungry and had heard that Guy Diamond was a good cook.

“When are you moving in with Agate? Are you pregnant? What do you have down in your home? How did you survive for two years completely alone? What happened to your mom?” Smidge was very curious about her future daughter in law.

“Mom, slow down. Give her a chance to answer.” Agate blushed at some of her questions.

“I am moving to his home? We hadn’t talked about that. I am not sure if I am pregnant. I have survival supplies in my home, plus personal items and keep sakes. Mom taught me a lot when I was still little. She became sick when I was thirteen and was never able to recover from it. She died right after I turned fourteen.” Galaxy answered each question quietly.

“When you do get pregnant, it will be safer for you to live in the village. I would hate to see anything happen to you. You are very important to Agate. He talks about you all the time.” Smidge grinned and leaned forward. “Too bad you don’t wear pants.”

“Oh my god mom, please don’t bring up pants.” Agate facepalmed and groaned.

“Of course not. I am a glitter troll. Pants are uncomfortable.” Galaxy didn’t understand.

Smidge grinned and looked at Agate. “You father couldn’t keep his on. That is how your dad got pregnant with you.”

Agate flushed. “Must you bring that up?! She hardly knows you…” He was very embarrassed.

“Wait, Agate is not your child?” Now Galaxy was very confused. She looked between Agate and Guy Diamond, but they looked so much alike, that she would have no clue who the other father was.

“He is Branch’s child. He can’t keep his pants on.” Smidge smirked at Agate and stuck out her tongue.

“Mom…” Agate rubbed his temples. “Can we have a subject change?”

“Branch? But he was your colony’s former king.” Galaxy was extra confused now. She had more questions now but could tell Agate didn’t want to talk about it.

“We could talk about how the girls caught you mating.” Smidge smirked. “Like father like son.”

Agate flushed and looked at Galaxy. He gave her an apologetic look.

“How did you know about that?!” Galaxy glared at Agate, thinking he had told on them.

“Crash can’t keep a secret.” Smidge grinned. “I have trained that child well.” She could see that Agate was squirming. “Would you like to go back to talking about your father?”

“Must we talk about sex?” Agate’s silvery colored skin was reddish in color.

Galaxy got up and headed for the bathroom. Her cheeks were red as well.

Smidge watched her go, and then turned to Agate. “Don’t worry, I haven’t scared her away yet. If she can handle me, she will be able to handle the rest of the family.” 

“Your method of warming up new family members is very concerning.” Agate got up and went to check on Galaxy. “Are you alright?”

“Just feeling a little nauseous. I will be out in a minute.” Galaxy hovered over the toilet.

Smidge followed Agate and overheard Galaxy. She grinned and pat him gently in the back. “I’ll be right back. Cherry will have the potion she needs.” She headed for Cherry and Biggie’s flower pod. She had a huge grin on her face.

“Can I come in?” Agate asked gently. He was worried about her.

Galaxy unlocked the door and groaned. “Sorry…”

Agate walked in and rubbed her back. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” He smiled softly. “Sorry about my mom.” He closed and locked the door.

“It’s alright. She’s pretty funny actually.” Galaxy turned and hugged into him. Her nausea had passed. It helped that her stomach was empty.

“Are you going to be able to eat?” Guy Diamond asked from the other side of the bathroom door. “Because dinner is ready.”

Smidge came back with potion but was extremely quiet. She stood by the door and looked up at Guy Diamond. She had tears in her eyes.

“What happened?” Guy Diamond frowned and pulled her into a hug.

“I’ll talk to you about it later.” Smidge sniffled and hugged him close.

Agate opened the door. “We can try?” He frowned, seeing that Smidge was upset. He had heard that she would talk about it later. He looked concerned.

Galaxy followed him out and looked between them. She wondered what was wrong.

Guy Diamond looked between them, and then headed into the kitchen. He knew it had to be bad for Smidge to suddenly go from happy to upset.

Smidge gave the potion to Galaxy. “Take a small swallow when you feel nauseous.” She followed Guy Diamond and sat down at the table. She wiped a few tears away and then looked at Agate. She sighed and looked down, seeing that he was concerned. She didn’t really think dinner time was a good time to talk about this. “Biggie is sick.”

“That is an easy fix. We will have Lilac go over and see him.” Agate headed for the door to go get her.

“He doesn’t want anyone over. Come sit down please? I will talk to River after dinner.” Smidge looked sad.

Agate returned to his seat and looked down. He was worried about Biggie. He was a big softy, but hadn’t been the same since Mr. Dinkles died from the lake poisoning.

Galaxy put her hand on Agate’s shoulder in reassurance. She was worried about him. She could tell he was sad.

Guy Diamond set food out and they all began to eat. Dinner was quiet that night. They were all very worried about Biggie and hoped that Lilac would be able to help him.


	11. A Big Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac and her family pay a visit to Biggie and Cherry.

Agate didn’t waste any time. As soon as dinner was over, he walked with Galaxy to the spiritual flower pod. He knocked on the door and squeezed Galaxy’s hand. He was worried. Biggie was not related to him directly, but he was a very close family friend and was the father of his biological cousins.

Galaxy stayed with him for support. She could tell he was worried, and she understood how scary it was when someone that is loved is sick. She went through it with her own mom.

River answered the door and frowned, seeing Agate was quite upset. “What’s wrong?”

“I need Lilac. Biggie is sick.” Agate looked at River’s belly. She was about five months along and was getting quite round. “Hello little one.” He put his hand on her belly for a moment and smiled.

Lilac heard him and walked over. “I can go.” She headed out the door and straight for Biggie and Cherry’s flower pod.

“I’m coming too.” River went and got Blossom, and then began to walk over together. She looked concerned.

Agate followed them with Galaxy. Lilac got pretty far ahead. “That girl is fast.”

“She’s a trolling on a mission.” Galaxy smiled softly. She recalled the young one saving her from being horribly sick months earlier.

Lilac got to Cherry and Biggie’s home. She walked right in and went straight into the bedroom. She crawled into the bed with Biggie and gave him a big hug.

“Good evening Lilac.” Cherry sat up and yawned. She wasn’t expecting company. She got up when she saw River and Blossom come in too.

Biggie smiled at Lilac and hugged her back. “Hello little princess, what are you doing here so late?” His voice was raspy. He had had a bad day and hadn’t been keeping any food down.

“Is everything alright dad?” Blossom walked over to him and sat by the edge of the bed. He hadn’t been as active lately, and she was worried about him, but she thought he was just getting too old to keep up. He was no spring chicken anymore.

Cherry frowned when Agate and Galaxy came in. “We need to talk to them Biggie…” She grabbed a dress and went to change from her nightgown. It was a little odd being underdressed around the older kids and her granddaughter.

“I know we do.” Biggie looked at Blossom and took her hand. “I’ve been sick sweetheart. Lilac has been coming to me daily, trying to help me feel better and give me energy, but even her daily trips are not helping anymore. I am dying.”

Lilac teared up and held Biggie. It was King Aspen all over again. Tears ran down her cheeks. She looked guilty for not telling her mamas, but she had promised not to tell. At first because of Blossom’s immobility and not being able to see Biggie, and lately with her mamas both being pregnant.

River broke down and began to cry. She turned to Agate and hugged him.

Agate held her and frowned. He looked concerned.

Galaxy frowned and looked down. She was sad for them.

Blossom hugged into her daddy and began to cry. “You are still young. Not fair…” She sniffled. “I just started to be able to walk again. I want you to watch me chase the grandbabies around.”

Cherry stepped in and sat at the edge of the bed. She was quiet. She hadn’t been talking to the kids either, for the same reasons Lilac hadn’t.

“Please don’t cry young ones. I have lived a good life, full of love. I got to enjoy seeing my kids grow up and have babies for their own. I am proud of you.” Biggie held Blossom gently. He put his hand on her belly and closed his eyes. He could feel her baby moving. He wondered if he would be able to see this little one before his time would come.

Lilac went around and hugged River. She didn’t like it when her mama cried. She closed her eyes and began to cry too.

Cherry felt tears run down her cheeks. She was scared but knew that Biggie was very ill. She hated seeing him suffer, and knew he was going to die soon. She took a tissue and wiped her face of tears. She didn’t like seeing her children cry.

“Does Miracle and Ocean know? Is there anything I can do?” Blossom sniffled.

“No, they don’t know yet. I would appreciate your help with that, and I would love to see Spark, Apricot, Apple, and Huckleberry again soon. I miss seeing them.” Biggie smiled softly and grabbed her hand. “It’s going to be alright Princess.” He reassured her. He wasn’t scared. He knew everything was alright now. Life had been peaceful since they moved to the new valley. He knew their futures would be good.

“We can arrange that dad.” River reassured him. She looked sad. She was really hoping he would live long enough to see the new babies. She wanted him to meet them.


	12. Alone At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil, Sky, and Creek have some alone time. They take complete advantage of it.

The next day, River, Blossom, and Citrine came over to Basil, Sky, and Creek’s to get the triplets. They decided they might as well bring Currant and Peach with them too, since they knew the triplets would have a fit if their brother and sister didn’t come with too.

Creek watched them go. He closed the door and smirked at Basil and Sky. “It’s been a while since we have had a babysitter for all five.”

Basil rubbed his hands together and turned to Sky. He reached in for a kiss and ended up kissing the book he was reading. He raised a brow, took the book, and flung it away. He then reached in and began to kiss him happily.

“You are not subtle!” Sky watched one of his favorite books being tossed away. He groaned when Basil kissed him. He held him and kissed him back. “I was almost done with that chapter.” He fake pouted.

“We will write our own chapter.” Basil reached into Sky’s pants and ran his finger along the tip of Sky’s member.

“Are we doing this in the living space? It might be more comfortable in the bedroom.” Creek walked over and laughed when Basil pulled him in for a kiss. “Uh, no you are not being dominate again.” He grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him towards the bedroom. He was determined to be the dominate one this time.

Sky smirked and followed Creek. He was aroused now and was very happy to have alone time with his specials.

“Oh? Am I in trouble again?” Basil let Creek drag him for a few feet, before getting up and wrapping him up in his hair. “I need punishment.” He grinned and began to kiss him.

Creek mumbled about how stubborn Basil was while being kissed by him. He was trapped in his mate’s hair.

Sky came up behind Basil and ran his hands along his hips. “Mmm…” He pulled Basil’s pants off and ran his tongue along his back.

Basil shivered and let Creek go. He turned and began to kiss Sky passionately.

Creek smirked and grabbed Basil from behind. He pulled down his pants and teased him with his erect member. “You have been a bad, bad boy.” He nibbled on his ear.

Sky grinned and ran his hand along Basil’s member. He liked the idea of Basil being submissive for once. He grabbed Basil, so Creek could do as he pleased. He reached down and began suckling on Basil’s member, so he would hold still.

Basil backed into Creek, until he felt Sky’s mouth go over his member. He moaned and shivered. “You two are teasing me.”

Creek smirked and pushed his member into Basil. He began thrusting eagerly.

Sky moved a little bit so that Basil didn’t run into him, and then went back to suckling on him. He held Basil’s hips and licked his tip.

Basil leaned forward and held onto Sky’s shoulders. He moaned in pleasure and backed into Creek’s thrusts. He was extremely pleased. He helped Sky up and had him turn around. He pushed his member into Sky and began thrusting in rhythm with Creek.

Creek smacked Basil in the butt. “Hey, you are supposed to be submissive.” He smirked and thrust faster. He tugged on Basil’s hair and growled playfully.

“Basil plays by the rules?” Sky laughed and then moaned as Basil pushed in deeper. He backed into him. He was enjoying this.

The three enjoyed each other for the rest of the morning, knowing that the kids would be away until late afternoon. They were very happy to have some alone time with each other and the entire village knew it.


	13. The Hero Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragic accident brings the village to their knees.

A week had gone by after everyone found out that Biggie was dying. Everyone was feeling gloomy, knowing that one of the older trolls was sick. Not many trolls came out of their homes. They were all sad and trying to cope with the thought that Biggie was not going to be with them much longer.

This hadn’t stopped Love and Joy from slipping out of their mama’s flower pod. The twins were a little over two and a half years old and were very adventurous. Peace often caught them getting into things. They had learned from a young age how to work together so that they can climb and do things that two-year olds normally didn’t do. They began to go exploring. They never left the flower pod unattended, so they were happy to go do what they wanted. After wondering around a little bit, Love looked up the troll tree and grinned. She walked that way, dragging Joy along.

“We climb.” Love reached up and pulled herself up the first branch. She had a huge grin on her face.

Joy saw what her sister was doing and grinned. She pulled a little bit on their hair and launched up to the next branch. She pulled herself up and grinned down at her sister.

Peace went to check on her toddlers and didn’t find them in bed. She frowned and began to search her flower pod for them. “Joy? Love? Where did you two go?” She didn’t like when they hid from her. They were very precious to her. When she didn’t find them in the flower pod, she walked outside. Her heart was racing. They were still babies and the world was full of dangerous things that could kill little two year olds.

By the time their mom had left the flower pod, the twins had made it very high up in the troll tree. Joy looked down at the ground and widened her eyes. “Wow!”

Love looked down too and squealed. She didn’t realize they were so high up.

Peace heard the squeal and looked up. She saw her little ones were way up high. She began to climb up. “Someone help me!” She cried out. She was very worried that the twins would fall. She was very scared.

“Mama!” Joy began to climb back down. She loved her mama. 

Love lost footing when Joy tugged on her by their hair. They both began to fall out of the tree.

By this point several trolls had begun to gather around the troll tree. 

Branch was among them and had his arms wide open, ready to catch the two little ones.

Peace got ready and as soon as they were about to pass her on the way down, she jumped and grabbed them. She tucked them close and reached her hair for a branch. She got a hold of it, but it snapped as soon as her weight tugged on it. She screamed and looked for another branch to grab. She ran out of time and landed on the ground with a loud smack. Both twins were launched out of their mama’s arms and went tumbling away. There was no movement or sound from any of them.

Branch’s eyes went wide. The momentum of Peace grabbing the branch made her miss him by several yards. He ran over to her, worried about her and the twins. “Someone get Lilac!” 

Peace had died upon impact. Her twins were critically injured but had managed to survive because their mom had taken most of the force from the fall.

Lilac had heard the scream and was on her way. She got to Peace and began trying to save her. She was shaking, seeing that Peace was in bad shape.

Branch had tears in his eyes as he pulled Lilac off her. “She’s gone sweetheart.” He could see that Peace was gone. He led her over to the twins. “Please help them.”

Lilac began to sob. She was very sad that Peace hadn’t survived the fall. She put her hands on each of the twin’s chests and began to heal them. “Please don’t die…”

Joy was the first one to wake up. She screamed in pain and spread out her hands. “Mama!”

Love woke up next and tried to get up. 

Lilac pinned them down. She wasn’t done healing them yet. “Hold still babies. You’re going to be alright.” Tears ran down her cheeks. She was upset that she couldn’t save Peace.

Branch made sure that the twins were alive, and then gently picked up Peace and walked towards her flower pod. He planned to clean her up and get her ready for burial. He was very upset. He had hoped to catch them.

Harmony had heard screaming and was at the base of the tree. She found Lilac with the twins and frowned, noticing they were being healed. “Where’s Peace?” She had heard her daughter’s screams.

“Branch took her.” Lilac sniffled. She was shaking and very upset. Once the twins were healed, she picked them up and held them close. “I’m so sorry babies.” She hugged them and cried.

Harmony pulled Lilac into a hug and held her. She was unaware that her daughter was dead. She comforted Lilac. “Are Love and Joy OK?”

“They’re OK.” Lilac carefully gave Love and Joy to their grandma. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. “I couldn’t save her.”

“What?” Harmony frowned. “Where did Branch take Peace?!” She started to shake.

“Peace’s flower pod.” Lilac gently took the twins back, seeing that Harmony looked faint.

Harmony began to cry and hurried towards Peace’s flower pod. She was extremely upset.

Lilac sniffled and carried Love and Joy to the spiritual flower pod. She felt bad that the twins were orphaned. She got home and went inside. She went straight to River and set the twins down on River’s lap. “I don’t know what to do.” She was crying.

River saw that Lilac’s aura expressed sadness and guilt. She frowned and looked the twins over. They were covered in mud, grass, and bits of blood. “What happened?!” She got up and headed for the bathroom to give the twins a bath.

Love and Joy clung to River. They were still very shaken from the fall and waking up in pain. Lilac had made them feel better.

“They fell out of the troll tree. Peace died.” Lilac sniffled and looked at the toddlers. “They don’t have parents mama.” She was sad for them.

River teared up and began cleaning the twins up. “They won’t be without parents long baby. We will make sure they find a home.”

A few hours later, everyone began to gather for Peace’s funeral. They were all gray in mourning as they prepared to bury a princess. Upon her death, she was declared a hero. She gave her life to save two. 

Lilac held Love and Joy. She hadn’t let them out of her sight. She could feel both girls leaning on her as tears ran down her cheeks. She was only thirteen, but she wanted to raise them. River hadn’t been able to convince her otherwise.


	14. Life And Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartbroken family gathers together.

A weeks after the tragic death of Peace, River sat down with Lilac and sighed. “Sweetheart, we need to let Love and Joy go to someone in their family. I know you feel bad for not being able to save Peace, but you are too young to raise them.”

“I’m managing mama.” Lilac had been very motherly towards the toddler twins and saw to all their needs. She had them dressed up in matching dresses and was brushing their bonded hair. She had done a lot of babysitting and was fully convinced that she could raise Love and Joy.

Love was sucking on her thumb and was holding Joy’s hand with her free hand. Both girls had been quiet since their mama had died. They were very confused. They didn’t understand why Lilac was taking care of them now and mom had suddenly disappeared.

“I know you are managing, but you are only eleven years older then they are. It is not easy.” River sighed and put her hand on her belly. She had a feeling she was going to be helping Lilac raise Love and Joy, and she was alright with that, but nervous. She had found out recently that she was expecting her own twins, and Blossom was going to be giving birth soon too. That meant they would be raising ten children, and seven of them would be under the age of five.

“I’ve got this mama.” Lilac grabbed Joy’s free hand and walked towards the kitchen. She had a very determined look on her face. River had been trying to convince her all week. She gave them each breakfast, and then sat down and began to eat too.

River watched Lilac and sighed softly. Lilac was stubborn, and that part of her reminded her a bit of Acorn. She was glad her daughter had picked up on that only, and not his evil traits as well. She sat down and began to eat too. She was a hungry mama.

Blossom walked into the kitchen and put her hand on her belly. “I’m going to dad’s…” She grabbed Citrine’s hand as he came in from behind her. “Oww…” She winced feeling a contraction.

“You are not leaving Blossom. You’re in labor.” Citrine looked concerned.

“I want him to meet his grandbaby.” Blossom let Citrine go when the contraction stopped. She headed for the door and walked straight for Biggie and Cherry’s flower pod.

River got up and followed Blossom out the door. She looked concerned. “Wait for me.” She was not amused.

Lilac quickly finished breakfast, and then picked up the twins and followed her parents.

Citrine gently picked Blossom up and walked towards her parent’s flower pod. He didn’t want her to get upset, but he was worried. As soon as they arrived, he opened the door and went towards the bedroom.

Cherry was drinking coffee when her son in law walked in. She got up and followed him into the bedroom. “Is she alright?”

Blossom let out a cry of pain. She had full feeling in her body now, and she didn’t like how painful the contractions were.

Biggie cracked his eyes open when he heard Blossom cry. He glanced over but was too weak to lift his head. “Princess?”

River and Lilac were right behind Citrine. They both looked worried.

Citrine set Blossom down beside Biggie and turned to Cherry. “She insisted she have her baby here.” He grabbed Blossom’s hand and squeezed it gently. “I’m here sweetheart.”

Cherry grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows. She made Blossom as comfortable as possible, gave Citrine the blankets, and then gently moved Biggie so that he was on his side facing Blossom. “Looks like you will get to meet this little one sweetie…” She was really worried about him. He was not well at all.

Biggie smiled softly and watched Blossom breathe. “Brave mama…” He said weakly.

Blossom let go of Citrine and reached her hand towards Biggie. She took his hand and held it. “I love you dad…” She squeezed his hand as another contraction came. Tears ran down her cheeks. She could see that Biggie was at death’s door. He was so weak that he couldn’t squeeze her hand and his arm was limp.

Cherry sat behind Biggie and held him from behind. She was scared.

River sat at the edge of the bed beside Citrine. She looked worried.

Lilac held Joy and Love close. She watched Blossom. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. She had a bad feeling that Biggie was not going to make it another day.

About an hour later, Blossom delivered a son. He began to cry and fuss. He looked like Blossom but had glittery skin. Citrine cleaned him up and gave him to his mama. “You did a good job Blossom.” He ran his hand through her hair and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Blossom immediately moved her son, so he was over Biggie’s arm. She held him to his grandpa and sniffled. “Give grandpa your love Titan.” She chocked up and shook as she supported her baby.

Biggie could feel his grandson. He opened his eyes and took a shallow breath. He tried to smile but was too weak to do it. For several precious minutes, he laid like this, enjoying his last moments of life, holding his newborn grandson. He was surrounded by his family as he lost consciousness. He took his last breath and went still.

Cherry no longer felt him breathing. She began to weep over him. She had enjoyed thirty-three years of love with him. Her heart was broken.

River hugged Lilac to her and wept. She took her daughter to the living space. She didn’t think it was wise to keep her daughter in there with the toddlers. It just didn’t feel right.

Blossom saw the life go out of Biggie’s eyes. She gently held her son to her chest and began to sob inconsolably. Her daddy was gone.

Citrine held Blossom and ran his hand through her pastel green hair. Tears ran his cheeks.

Cherry ran her hand through Biggie’s grayish pastel green hair. She was so glad he got to see Titan before he died. “We all love you Biggie…”


	15. Grace And Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers to put a wonderful troll to rest.

A few hours had gone by since Titan’s birth, and Biggie’s death. Everyone had gathered to say good bye to him. They all stood by the troll tree as Lily stood in front of them. Those who had regained color after Peace’s death, had gone back to gray. They had lost two lives in just a week’s time. They were all heartbroken. Especially those who knew Peace and Biggie well.

Before Lily got started, Cherry began to sing. It was rare for her to sing publicly and her voice was still just as sweet and beautiful as it was when she was younger. The widow’s heart was broken, but she was grateful that her mate was no longer suffering.

Everyone joined her in song. Their hearts ached for her.

Branch walked over to Cherry and wrapped his arms around his sister. He was very sad for her and sad to see Biggie go. He was the sweetest troll and he felt he deserved a full life. This was not fair.

River was sitting beside Blossom. She held her grieving mate. They were both extremely upset. River could feel contractions but didn’t say a word. Her Blossom needed her right now, and grief was masking her pain.

“Thank you everyone for gathering here today. I have summoned you all here to say good bye to a great troll. Biggie was a sweet troll and had touched all our lives in some way. He had a big heart, and a wonderful soul. As we lay him down to rest, we give thanks to a life well lived. Please give a moment of silence as we remember all the good times, we shared with him.” Lily hung her head. She was very sad to see Biggie go.

Everyone fell silent. All that could be heard among them was the occasional sniffle. The silence broke when little Titan began to cry. The newborn was getting hungry.

Blossom cradled her son and began feeding him. Silence returned to them. Everyone of course understood.

River shifted and closed her eyes during a particularly strong contraction. She grabbed Citrine by the hand and squeezed hard.

Citrine looked at her with wide eyes. He went to pick her up, seeing that she was in pain. 

River gasped when he stood her and smacked him hard on the cheek. He had moved her too fast, and she was in a lot of pain. She shook her head and breathed hard. “I’m not leaving Blossom.” She whispered.

Blossom looked at River and frowned. She felt conflicted. River was in pain, but this was the last time she would see her daddy before he was buried. Tears ran down her cheeks. She wasn’t sure what to do.

Lily came running over to River. “It’s time to go home River.”

“I can’t!” River began to sob. She hugged on Lily and started to shake.

Citrine rubbed his cheek were River had smacked him. It had been a while since she had done that. He had a bad feeling she had had a flashback to the Acorn incident. “Sweetheart, we need to go home. The babies are coming.” He tried again to gently pick her up, but she resisted. 

River didn’t want to leave Blossom. “I need to be here for my Blossom.” She glanced around and saw that several of her family members had gathered around them. “Oh god…” She eased down to the ground and breathed. “I need a blanket. I’m not going to make it home!” She reached over and grabbed Blossom’s hand. She held it tightly.

Blossom squeezed River’s hand and watched as Pansy ran off to get a blanket.

Pansy ran as fast as she could, grabbed a blanket out of their home, and came running back. She gave it to Citrine and looked on with wide eyes.

River screamed as the first of her twins was born. She looked down and breathed. The little one looked gold like her daddy with white hair. She let out cries as her daddy cleaned her.

“Is she going to be named Crash too?” Crash asked quietly.

“No sweetheart…” Blossom kept a hold River’s hand. She was in shock.

River breathed and whimpered when the second twin was born. She looked at her and sniffled. She was an identical twin to the first girl. She cried as soon as she was cleaned off. “I want to name them Grace and Hope.” River breathed hard. She was surprised at how fast they had arrived.

Citrine gave his daughters to River and put the blanket over them. He gently picked River up and held her close. “We will be right back.” He headed home with River. She needed to be cleaned up and the twins needed to be dressed. It was still a bit cold outside and he was worried about them.

The funeral was postponed for another couple hours so that River could rejoin. When they rejoined, the village continued to say good bye to Biggie and grieve their loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Cherry sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song artists and writer.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gl2sqdfD2Q0


	16. The Horrible Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz revivals his biggest struggles in his recovery.

It took a couple weeks before River was once again ready to have therapy sessions with Topaz. Petunia was with him today. She watched River’s newborns while Topaz sat with his older sister.

“How have you handled the last few weeks without our talks? I’m sorry I haven’t been able to help you.” River apologized. She had been very tired after having her twins and had been spending the last two weeks bonding with her twins and bonding with little Titan. She had also continued to try and convince Lilac to bring Love and Joy to someone in her family. She was unable to get her daughter to budge.

“I’ve managed.” Topaz watched Petunia cradle Hope and Grace. He put his face into his hands and sniffled. He inched closer to River and hugged her gently. “I’m sorry to hear you lost your father in law. He was a good man.” He sniffled.

“Are you alright Topaz?” River could see he was grief stricken. She didn’t think he was that close to Biggie, but she could be wrong.

“Sorry, seeing Petunia hold Hope and Grace is breaking my heart.” Topaz sniffled and rubbed his eyes of tears.

“It’s breaking your heart?” River looked confused.

“Yeah…” Topaz looked down and sniffled. “Petunia and I lost a baby about six months ago. She was three months along.” Tears ran down his cheeks. “We didn’t know she was pregnant, so we never told anyone.” He sniffled and closed his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Topaz.” River felt he heart sink. She hugged him and ran her hand along his light blue green hair. It was no wonder he had been extra depressed lately. Losing a baby was very hard.

“It’s my fault.” Topaz cried into his hands. “We had got into a fight right before she went into labor. She wanted to go visit Mercy, and I didn’t want to go because of Trout. I told her I wasn’t ready. She kept asking me why and I kept refusing to answer her.” He looked up and sniffled. “If I hadn’t yelled at her she wouldn’t have stressed out and had the baby.”

“Don’t blame yourself Topaz. Infant loss sometimes happens for other reasons other then stress. Fighting in a relationship is normal. It’s healthy.” River handed him a tissue.

Topaz blew his nose and wiped a few tears away. “It feels like it’s my fault.” He took a shaky breath. “No one seems to understand why I can’t handle being around Trout. He looks so much like Thistle. That monster almost raped Lilac more then once. I changed his mind each time and took it myself. He also took his knife and used it as a sex toy.” Topaz began to shake. “I’m not sure how I survived that.” He shivered and cringed. “Giving birth to Trout was extremely painful. Only Petunia knows what happened after I had him that night. I was bleeding a lot after my son was born. I refused to go to the medical pod. I told her I wanted to die. I was in so much pain. She managed to pin me down and stitch my tears before I bled to death.” He couldn’t say anymore, and he had only touched the iceberg of his problems. He hugged into River and sobbed.

River looked at him with wide eyes. “Topaz…” She rubbed his back and frowned. She had no idea that it was that bad. “I’m so sorry.” She held him and let him cry. She thought about it and sniffled. “I think I know how you survived. Lilac would have made sure you didn’t die.”

“Yeah, she probably did.” Topaz sniffled and rubbed his face. “I was really worried about her. I tried everything in my power to protect her and Miracle. Neither of them deserved what happened.”

“You didn’t deserve it either Topaz.” River held him and hugged him gently. “Thank you so much for keeping my little girl safe.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t have done it any other way.” Topaz looked up at River. “I heard she is not letting Love and Joy go.”

“No, she is insisting she will raise them.” River sighed softly and looked towards Lilac’s room.

“I think I know why.” Topaz whispered. He closed his eyes. “While we were held captive, she kept telling me she had to go back and heal everyone that was going to be sick from the poison. She knows that Pyro died from the poison. So, when Peace died too, she felt it was her fault that Love and Joy are orphans. I think if she could, she would be raising Apricot, Huckleberry, and Apple too. So many broken families. I tried hard to stop him more than once myself. I even managed to break his hand. It was the only thing that made me happy about the whole experience. Lilac was unable to heal him and seeing the look of pain and frustration on his face was so glorious.” He sighed and looked down. “I’ve said too much.”

“It’s alright Topaz. You tell me as much or as little as you feel comfortable with sharing. I am here for you.” River smiled softly. He had made a great step today. She was hoping by talking about it that he would feel better. He still had a long way to go.


	17. An Apprehensive Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agate invites his mom and dad over.

After a month of begging, Agate had managed to convince young Galaxy to move into his flower pod. She was still trying to get use to her new home. She was two months pregnant and Agate was worried about her. She was snuggled up to the couch. She had been feeling on and off sick. Morning sickness hadn’t been kind to her.

Agate was making dinner. He had invited Smidge and Guy Diamond over. He had hesitated to tell them about Galaxy’s pregnancy after all that had happened the last month. It hadn’t been easy with Peace dying unexpectedly, and Biggie passing away. He knew his mother and father were close to Biggie.

Smidge and Guy Diamond got to their flower pod and walked right in.

Galaxy sat up when they walked right in. She looked wide eyed. She was still trying to get use to some of Agate’s family just walking right in, instead of knocking. She was nervous. She stood up and widened her eyes further when Smidge came over and gave her a hug.

“What did you do to this poor girl?” Smidge looked over at her son. “She looks like she’s been pounded and hung to dry.”

Guy Diamond chuckled and gave Galaxy a hug. “Have you been getting enough rest?”

Agate blushed and grumbled about his mother lacking a filter.

Galaxy blushed brightly and looked towards Agate. She still wasn’t sure how to handle Smidge. She sighed and hugged Guy Diamond. “I’ve been trying. I feel extra tired lately.”

“I bet you are having triplets.” Smidge smirked and looked at Agate. “It runs in the family.” She recalled Lotus and Berry’s triplets.

Agate groaned and rubbed his temples. “That’s not funny mom. That’s a lot of babies…” He sighed. “Guess we don’t have to tell you what we intended to tell you tonight.”

“Don’t be afraid to take a nap in the middle of the day. It helped me a lot when I was tired and pregnant.” Guy Diamond smiled softly.

“We knew that night you two came over for dinner.” Smidge chuckled and pat Galaxy gently on the back. “I appreciate being invited over though. I love seeing my kids.”

“Have you seen Topaz lately?” Agate knew Smidge had been mad at him lately and was hoping everything was starting to work out between them.

Smidge shot a glare towards Agate. “He abandoned his child and treats him like shit. He’s not facing me until he has an attitude adjustment.”

Guy Diamond took Smidge’s hand and squeezed it. “Easy love.”

Galaxy backed away. Smidge sounded livid.

Agate frowned and went back to preparing dinner. “Sorry to bring it up.”

An awkward silence came to the room. Guy Diamond eventually broke the silence. “Have you two set a wedding day?”

“Yeah, we were thinking in another month. Galaxy is still getting used to living above ground.” Agate smiled softly.

Galaxy nodded in agreement. “It’s weird. I can hear everything that goes on here.” She glanced at Smidge. She made her nervous.

“Everything huh? Do you hear Basil when he has sex with his mates?” Smidge smirked.

Agate facepalmed. Basil was loud and proud for sure. He was embarrassed. “Mom, do you really need to talk about sex every time you visit?”

Guy Diamond chuckled. He had heard Basil more than once for sure. “That boy can’t keep his pants on.”

“Do any of Branch’s children ever?” Smidge laughed.

Galaxy blushed and looked between them. She stifled a giggle. She had to admit that Smidge was funny.

Agate finished dinner and served four plates. “Are we going to talk about this over dinner?”

“Knowing your mother, yes.” Guy Diamond chuckled and sat down. “Dinner smells fantastic.”

They all settled down for dinner. Galaxy was slowly starting to relax, much to Agate’s relief.


	18. A Protective Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy goes to visit River.

A month later, Mercy was on her way over to visit River. She had Yin and Yang with her, along with Precious and Trout. She knocked on the door. She was hoping to see the new babies. She had been giving River time to bond with her babies and grieve the loss of Biggie. She didn’t want to burden her. She had been grieving herself. She missed Peace so much.

Lilac answered the door and smiled. “Hello auntie Mercy.” She let her in.

Mercy smiled and walked in. She saw River on the couch, and then saw Topaz. She froze and looked at him with a frown. She tensed up, feeling the need to protect her babies.

River stood up when Mercy arrived. She frowned and looked between Mercy and Topaz. She knew they didn’t get along and she was worried that they would immediately fight.

Topaz tensed when Mercy came in. He looked over at the toddlers and gulped. He could see the three-month olds in Mercy’s arms and didn’t dare move or say anything. A new mother was a force to reckon with, and he knew Mercy was very protective, even before she had her twins.

Precious tugged on Trout. She could hear Lilac and wanted to snuggle with her buddy.

Trout looked at Topaz, and then led Precious over to Lilac. He kept glancing at Topaz. He was nervous. He gave Lilac a hug and smiled when she hugged him back.

Mercy cringed when Trout left her side with Precious. She moved so that she was between the toddlers and Topaz. She glared at him.

“Good morning Mercy.” Petunia came in from going to the bathroom. She walked over and gave her a hug. “Yin and Yang are getting so big.” She cooed and smiled when Yang smiled at her.

River looked at Topaz and frowned, seeing he was very uncomfortable. She sat by him and squeezed his hand. “Breathe…” She whispered.

Topaz had been holding his breath and was on the verge of passing out when River reminded him to breathe. He took a few breaths and looked away. He was very nervous.

Mercy gently gave Yang to Petunia, so she could hold him. She kept glancing over at Topaz. So far, he hadn’t made her feel the need to leave. This had been the longest she had ever seen him hold still or be quiet around Trout.

Lilac took Trout by the hand and led him towards her room. Love and Joy were napping, but she could sense the tension and knew why the room was tense. She didn’t want her uncle to hurt, nor did she want Trout to be scared. She was protective of her little cousin.

Trout took Precious with his free hand and walked with Lilac to her room.

River watched Trout and Precious go with Lilac. She turned to Topaz and ran her hand along his back. “You’re safe little brother…”

Petunia looked over at Topaz and smiled softly. He looked scared, but this was a huge step in the right direction. “You have beautiful babies Mercy.”

Mercy watched her older two go with Lilac, and then turned to face Petunia again. “Thank you, sis. How are you doing?”

“I’ve been better.” Petunia smiled softly and sighed.

Topaz relaxed slightly when Trout left the room. He put his hands over his face and began to cry softly.

River rubbed his back and frowned. “It’s alright…”

“Been better? What happened?” Mercy looked worried.

“I’m pregnant. Morning sickness sucks.” Petunia sighed and looked down at her belly. 

Mercy smiled softly and shifted Yin, so she could put her hand on her belly. “Congratulations sis. How far along are you?”

“Two months along.” Petunia smiled, happy to see Mercy relax a little. “I’m nervous…”

Mercy gave Petunia a hug. “I’m sure Bella will be happy to have a little sibling. I’m happy for you.”

River watched their auras and slowly relaxed. It seemed that the visit would be alright now. She gave Topaz a hug. “You’re safe Topaz. It’s alright.” She got up and walked over to give Mercy a hug. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Mercy hugged her back. “Are you doing alright? How are the babies?” She recalled them being born out in the cold and she couldn’t help but worry about them.

“Hope, Grace, and Titan are doing great. Growing like little weeds.” River smiled and looked at the bedroom. “They are taking a nap with mama Blossom.”

Topaz looked up and watched them. Mercy wasn’t making any vicious advances towards him. He was very relieved. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He was trying hard to relax, but it was hard knowing that Trout was nearby. He still had a long way to go.


	19. Holy Trollings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Lilac go visit Basil, Sky, and Creek.

It has been a couple of weeks since the awkward visit with Mercy and Topaz. River had been getting increasingly concerned about Basil. He normally visited daily, and he hadn’t been over the last couple of weeks. She had her twins in her hair as she walked over to his flower pod. Lilac was at her side as she knocked on the door. She had brought her daughter with her just in case the boys needed healing.

Of course, Love and Joy was with them too. Lilac had Love’s hand. She wanted to make sure Love and Joy came and got to see their uncles.

Sky answered the door and smiled softly. At three months along in his pregnancy, he was starting to show. He let them in and smiled. “Come on in.”

Creek was lounging on the couch. He hadn’t felt right and was very tired. He was also round in the midsection. He was pretty sure by his current size that he was carrying twins. He had been taking it easy. Sky and Basil had already lost babies. He didn’t want to lose his too. He smiled at River when she walked in. “Hey…”

Basil was in bed. Mama Goldie had put him on bed rest. He had had a small bleeding scare and he wasn’t taking any chances with this baby. His heart still hurt from the one he had lost nearly three years earlier. He hated holding still, but he wasn’t taking chances.

River looked at Sky and frowned. “You look stressed out.” That worried her a lot. “What’s going on?”

Lilac let Love and Joy go so that they could play. She smiled as they ran over and began playing with Peach. She walked over to Creek and put her hand on his belly. Her eyes went wide. “You are having a lot of babies.”

“Yeah, twins are a lot of babies.” Creek chuckled and put his hand on her hand.

“You’re not having twins.” Lilac giggled and put her head over Creek’s belly. She smiled and closed her eyes. She could feel movement.

“Triplets?” Creek looked nervous now. They were all pregnant, and they had five kids that were three years old.

“Nope!” Lilac hugged him and grinned.

“Oh my god…” Creek looked concerned. “How many then?”

“I sense four!” Lilac beamed. She was very excited for him.

“Told you!” Sky shot a glare at Creek. He had been trying to tell him that he was carrying quads for over a month now.

“You joke around all the time. How the heck am I supposed to know if you are telling me the truth or not?” Creek frowned and put his hand on his belly. He was really nervous now. He had never heard of four babies at once.

River smiled softly. “Multiples run on Basil’s side of the family, and no one knows your family history Creek. Sounds like it runs on your side too.” She looked around. “Speaking of Basil, where is he?”

“He’s in the bedroom. Mama Goldie put him on bed rest. He almost lost his baby.” Sky frowned. He was worried about him.

Lilac’s eyes went wide. She ran towards the bedroom and walked in. She crawled into the bed and looked down at Basil. She smiled at him and hugged him. “Aww, don’t be sad uncle Basil. It’s alright. I got this.” She put her hand on his belly and healed his pod. She could sense something was not right with it the moment she touched his belly. She focused on it and put her healing energies towards it.

Basil put his hand on her arm and smiled softly. “Good morning to you too, my little Lilac.”

Currant was snuggled up to his daddy. He knew Basil was sad and was trying to make him feel better. He looked up at Lilac and smiled. “My Lilac.” He snuggled up to her.

River watched Lilac and smiled softly. She noticed that since Biggie died, she had a lot more energy. It was as if she had put a lot of her energy into helping her grandpa. It was no wonder she was tired all the time. She watched as the energy began to drain from Lilac. She walked over and grabbed Basil’s hand. “I’m going to have the girls come and check on you three regularly. You’re only half way through your pregnancies, and you have five babies to take care of. I don’t want Sky being the only one caring for you all. That is too much for him.” She didn’t want to see Sky go through another painful loss. It had been hard for all of them after losing his twins to the poisoning, and Basil’s after the stressful move.

“Thank you, my River.” Basil squeezed her hand and smiled. “I don’t think Lilac is going to want to leave me though. She’s got a strong hold of me right now.” He knew how protective she was.

“I wouldn’t put it past her.” River smiled softly. “She is protective of her family and friends.”

As soon as Basil was healed, Lilac snuggled up to him and passed out. She had put a lot of healing energy into Basil’s pod, but the babies was no longer in danger.

Sky was watching from the doorway. He could see that the spirit of Basil’s twin babies were safe again. He looked relieved. “Lilac is an angel. We owe her big time…”


	20. Brotherly Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agate has a serious talk with Topaz.

A couple more weeks had gone by and Galaxy was five months pregnant. Agate had invited Topaz and Petunia over for lunch. He was cooking and humming one of his favorite songs.

Galaxy was making a blanket for the baby. She could feel their little one moving in her belly. She was really excited. She couldn’t wait to meet their little one.

Topaz arrived with Petunia and smiled. He put his hand on Petunia’s belly. He was in a good mood. He loved visiting his little brother and was amused that Galaxy was only a month further along than Petunia. It was going to be nice to have the babies so close to the same age.

Petunia was not as excited. She was four months along and was worried she would lose this one like she had with their second baby. She put her hand over his hand, before she squirmed, feeling sick to her stomach. Morning sickness hadn’t left her yet. She opened the door and bolted for the bathroom. She began puking up water and crackers into their toilet.

Agate was about to open the door when Petunia bolted in. He got out of her way and frowned when she ran past him. He went to the kitchen and began warming mint tea up for her. “Poor mama…”

Topaz followed Petunia in and rubbed her back gently as she got sick.

Galaxy got up and frowned, hearing Petunia lose her stomach contents. She put her blanket away and walked to the bedroom. She grabbed her morning sickness potion and offered it to Topaz. “I don’t need it anymore. It will help.”

When her stomach settled, Petunia turned to Galaxy and took the potion. She set it in her hair. “My stomach needs to settle but thank you.” She walked into the living space and sat down on the couch. She was exhausted.

Topaz followed her and sat by her. He looked worried. He was starting to think it was a bad idea that they came. He wanted her to rest.

Galaxy followed them and sat by Petunia. She pulled out a different baby blanket then the one she was working on. She gave it to Petunia and smiled. “I made this for your baby.”

Petunia looked at the blanket. She smiled and ran her hand along its fabric. It was very soft. “It’s beautiful. Did you make this?” 

Galaxy nodded. “I did. I make all my blankets. Do you like it?”

“I love it. Thank you so much.” Petunia laid it over her baby bump and then gave Galaxy a tight hug. “I’m so glad you are my sister now.” She had a big smile on her face.

“I’m glad you are my sister too.” Galaxy hugged Petunia back. She was way more relaxed now then she had been during the winter.

Topaz smiled at Galaxy. He was so glad to see Petunia smile. He pulled Bluebell out of his hair and held her to him. She was sleeping. The three-year-old had been playing hard.

Agate walked over and smiled when he saw little Bluebell. “Bella looks tuckered out too.”

“It’s hard work getting into flour and spreading it all over the kitchen.” Petunia smiled softly.

“That took a while to clean up.” Topaz smiled softly.

Galaxy giggled. “I can imagine that was hard to clean up. Did she help?”

“Of course not.” Petunia giggled. “Topaz had to clean it all up. I can’t bend down comfortably anymore. Not that he would have let me do it.”

Agate chuckled and went to check on lunch. It was done. He began serving the plates, and made sure Petunia got some mint tea. “Lunch is ready.”

They all settled down to eat. Topaz got Bluebell to wake up and set a small plate in front of her. She began to eat but was a little cranky from being woken up.

“You should talk to mom before that baby is born.” Agate glanced up before taking a bite of food.

“You just had to bring that up.” Topaz frowned and played with his next bite of food. “I don’t think she is going to forgive me.”

Petunia frowned and looked at her lunch. She hadn’t been able to touch it yet.

Galaxy frowned and looked between them. She hoped they wouldn’t start to fight.

“Have you apologized?” Agate raised his brow.

“No…” Topaz admitted. He sighed and took another bite.

“You might want to try that.” Agate suggested. “Mom is stubborn, but she does love her kids. I don’t think she will be mad at you forever.”

“Knowing her she might.” Topaz frowned and pushed his plate away. “She doesn’t like that I won’t accept Trout.”

“She is mad because you don’t treat him like a normal troll.” Agate frowned. “We all know you can’t accept him, but we all want you to treat him the way he deserves to be treated.”

“I know Agate. It’s hard.” Topaz took a drink of water and looked at Bluebell. “I’m trying.” His tone was calm, despite not wanting to talk about it.

“So, go tell her sorry. What is it going to hurt?” Agate smiled at Topaz.

“Alright, I’ll apologize.” Topaz looked over at Petunia and sighed. He really wanted Smidge to be there when she had her baby.

“I’ll be there every step of the way.” Agate smiled at his brother. He was more than happy to help.


	21. Sincere Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz has a talk with Smidge.

After lunch was cleared from the table, Agate and Topaz left the girls to talk and bond with each other. They headed for their parent’s flower pod. When the arrived, Agate knocked on the door. He had a determined look on his face. He was extremely hopeful that this would work.

Smidge answered the door, narrowed her eyes, and then slammed it shut.

Topaz startled badly and widened his eyes. That had scared him more than he wanted to admit. He frowned and looked down. No wonder they were all upset at him. If he had startled that badly from a door being slammed on him, he could only imagine how scary that had to have been for a couple of babies.

“Mom, please give Topaz a chance. He wants to talk to you.” Agate knocked again.

Guy Diamond answered the door this time and let his sons in. He gave them each a hug and then pointed towards the bedroom. “She’s in a mood. Good luck…”

Topaz hugged Guy Diamond, and then walked to their bedroom. He stood outside it and sighed. “Mom? I’m so sorry. I should have taken into consideration everyone’s feelings, Mercy, Trout, and Precious included. I didn’t mean to upset everyone. Please forgive me.”

Agate was right by Topaz’s side and kept quiet. He was there for support.

Smidge heard his apology. She cracked the door open and looked up at Topaz. “What the fuck took you so long?!”

Topaz rubbed his left arm and frowned. “You scare shit out me.”

“I have to agree with Topaz. You’re extremely scary. I’ve heard stories too.” Agate smiled softly.

Smidge smiled softly and walked out. She gave Topaz a hug. “I might be scary, but I’m your mother. I love you son. I just didn’t want you to get away with treating Trout and his family the way you had.”

“I know mom. I won’t do that again.” Topaz hugged Smidge and took a deep breath. “I love you too…”

Guy Diamond watched on and smiled. He was so glad that Topaz had apologized. It had been months, and he was worried it wasn’t going to happen.

Agate sighed in relief. He was so glad they were able to make up.

“Have you apologized to Mercy?” Smidge crossed her arms.

Topaz’s eyes went wide. He frowned and looked down. “No…”

“You’re going to now.” Smidge grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards the door.

Topaz stumbled a few steps and frowned as he straightened up. Mercy was just as terrifying as Smidge. He recalled how brutal she was when she killed Thistle. She was no force to reckon with.

Agate followed. He meant it when he said he would be there ever step of the way.

Once at Mercy and Ice’s flower pod, Smidge knocked on the door, and then pushed Topaz close to the door. She stood beside him.

Mercy answered the door and frowned when she realized she was face to face with Topaz. She had Trout in her arms. She tensed up. He was way too close to her baby. The same baby she felt he had abandoned three years earlier.

Topaz startled when she answered the door. He looked at Trout with wide eyes and began to breathe a little hard. He looked down at Smidge, and then up at Mercy. He was shaking. “Mercy…I wanted to come over and tell you sorry. I also want to tell Trout and Precious sorry too. I didn’t mean to scare you three.” He cringed, worried that he was going to be hurt. He was having a panic attack.

Smidge gently took Trout and walked into the house. She could see Topaz was not ready to be that close to the little one, but this was another huge step for him. She was proud of him.

Agate watched Smidge go inside. He smiled at Mercy and gave her a hug. “Hey sis, how are you?”

“I’m fine Agate.” Mercy hugged Agate back, and then reached over and pulled Topaz into a hug. She could see that he was scared and was very proud of him for handling the situation well. She had been worried he would react poorly. “I forgive you Topaz.” She rubbed his back gently.

Topaz hugged Mercy tightly and took a shaky breath. He was so glad that they had forgiven him. He was scared that they would all hate him forever.


	22. A Scary Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy’s day has arrived.

A few weeks had gone by, and Topaz and Petunia were on their way to pay Agate and Galaxy a visit. Petunia had formed a great bond with Galaxy and had been spending a lot of time with her. They had enjoyed exchanging stories and parenting tips. When they got to the door, Topaz knocked on it.

Agate answered the door, and then ran towards the bedroom. “Your timing is perfect! I need help…” He grabbed blankets on the way to the bedroom.

Topaz walked in and shut the door when Petunia walked in too. He walked with Petunia towards the bedroom. “Are you alright?”

Petunia walked with Topaz and turned the corner. She saw Galaxy holding her belly. She smiled and walked over to her. She took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Hey sis, I’m here for you.”

Galaxy was having a contraction when Petunia sat by her. She squeezed her hand and breathed through the pain. When it eased, she relaxed on her side. She looked scared.

“Contractions are about three minutes apart.” Agate paced. He was nervous. He sat by Galaxy when she relaxed and hugged her. He didn’t like seeing her in pain.

“It shouldn’t be much longer then.” Topaz stood against the wall and smiled. 

Petunia smiled and helped Galaxy get a little more comfortable. She was excited for her. She pulled Bluebell out of her hair and set her down, so she could play on the floor. 

About a half an hour later, Petunia readied a blanket. She could see the baby was coming. “You’re doing so good Galaxy.”

Galaxy let out a cry as her baby was born. She looked up and smiled as son began to cry. She watched as Petunia cleaned him up.

Petunia cleaned the little blue glitter baby up. He had dark blue hair. He kind of reminded her of her dad, but with glittery skin. “He’s so cute.” She gently gave him to his mama.

Agate fainted and landed on the ground with a thud.

Topaz chuckled and went to make sure his little brother was alright. “Wake back up goof, it’s just birth.” He fanned him.

“Is he alright?” Galaxy looked worried.

“I had a bad feeling he was going to do that.” Petunia shook her head and sighed. She shifted and then put her hand on her belly. She could feel a contraction. 

Agate woke up and looked up at Topaz. “Ehh…” He stood up and held his head. He sat by Galaxy and smiled down at their son. “He’s so cute.”

Topaz made sure he didn’t fall over again. He looked at his nephew and smiled. “Sort of looks like Branch.”

“It’s too bad dad hate’s his name. I would name him after him.” Agate chuckled and gave Galaxy a kiss. “I am so proud of you.”

Galaxy kissed him back and smiled. “Maybe we can improvise. Call him a tree name?”

“How about Timber?” Agate suggested.

“I like it.” Galaxy helped Timber feed and smiled at Agate. She was very happy.

Petunia was quiet, and tears began to run down her cheeks. She looked scared. She wasn’t supposed to have her baby for six more weeks. “Topaz?”

Topaz turned to Petunia and frowned, seeing she was crying. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m in labor.” Petunia broke down and began to cry.

Agate frowned and got up. “Oh no…” He looked worried.

Galaxy gulped and gently shifted so she could take Petunia’s hand. “I’m here sis…” She knew Petunia lost her last baby and was worried she would lose this one too.

Topaz widened his eyes and held her to him. He was petrified that they were going to lose this baby too. Tears ran down his cheeks as he rubbed her back. “I’m here for you my love.”

“Lay down Petunia. Maybe the contractions will ease.” Agate made room for her on the bed and helped Topaz lay her down. He got some pillows and blankets and helped her get comfortable.

Petunia breathed as she got comfortable. “Maybe Lilac can stop it.”

“I’ll go get her.” Agate got up and hurried out the door. He ran straight for the spiritual flower pod and knocked. River answered the door. “I need Lilac!”

River frowned and looked towards Agate’s flower pod. “Is Galaxy alright?” She turned and walked to Lilac’s room. “You’re needed at uncle Agate’s.”

Lilac happened to be home, taking a break from helping Basil, Creek, and Sky. She got up and hurried out the door. She went straight for Agate and Galaxy’s home.

“Galaxy’s fine. It’s Petunia. She is in preterm labor.” Agate followed Lilac. He was worried for Petunia.

River followed them. She was hoping for Petunia and Topaz that this was false labor.

Lilac got to the flower pod and walked in. She went to the bedroom and put her hand on Petunia’s baby bump. She blinked and looked up at Petunia. “The baby is ready to come.”

“No, the baby is too early!” Petunia let out a sob. She was shaking. She was scared.

“I can’t stop the labor.” Lilac looked confused as she stepped back.

Topaz frowned and held Petunia. He was very worried.

River came in with Agate. She walked over to Petunia and ran her hand through her bright pink hair. “I’m here for you Petunia. We all are.” She looked at Petunia’s belly and could see that the baby was fine. Its spirit was strong. She was hoping for them that it would be like little Firefly.

Two hours later, River caught a tiny baby. She was blue like her mama with light blue green hair. She began to cry as soon as she was cleaned off.

Petunia was sobbing. She was so worried that she had just lost her baby.

Topaz was tense when Petunia delivered, until he heard the cries. He looked over and gulped. “She is alright?”

Galaxy was worried, until she heard those cries. She sighed in relief and leaned into Agate.

Agate smiled and relaxed. That had been so scary.

Lilac was playing with Bluebell. She got up when she heard baby cries. She walked over and smiled. “Told you the baby was ready.”

“She’s just fine. Looks like she is healthy but really small. Looks like she’s a dwarf.” River gently gave the little one to Petunia.

Petunia took a few deep breaths and held her daughter close. She was shaking still, but extremely grateful that she was alright. “Thank you, River…”

Topaz let out a deep sigh of relief. He held Petunia close and looked down at his little girl. “You scared us little one.” He ran his hand through their baby’s hair. “You’re so cute…”

Bluebell climbed onto the bed and looked at the baby. She looked between her parents. “She’s tiny.”

“Yes sweetheart. Very tiny. You have to be gentle.” Petunia let Bluebell see her. “What shall we call her?” She looked at Topaz.

“Hi, Mini!” Bluebell giggled and hugged her sister gently.

Topaz chuckled and hugged his daughters. “That is a cute name Bluebell. I like it.”

“I love it.” Petunia smiled widely. She was so glad that their baby was alright.


	23. A Bright Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac goes over to see Pepper.

Not long after helping with her cousin Mini’s birth, Lilac made her way to Laurel’s home. She wanted to visit Pepper. She had been so busy that she hadn’t visit him in a long time. She got to the door and knocked.

Laurel answered the door and smiled. “Hello Lilac, how are you?”

“I’m doing good. Is Pepper home?” Lilac glanced around and smiled, seeing Jade and Tanner playing with Firefly.

Firefly had a pair of glasses on. She was doing much better then when she was a baby. It seemed the only thing that came to her being born really early was minor visual problems that were corrected with glasses. She was playing with her younger brother and sister. She was so close to their age and they loved each other.

Lily was in the kitchen. She had ended up staying at Laurel’s home for the last three years. She had warmed up to him, and he had been very helpful with her four children. She still had a very special place in her heart for Emerald though and hadn’t allowed Laurel to make any advancements yet. She kept telling him she was not ready.

“Come on in. He’s in his bedroom, studying.” Laurel let her in.

Lilac walked in and headed for the bedroom. She knocked and smiled when Pepper answered. “What are you studying?” She was curious.

“Writing actually. Come on in.” Pepper let her in.

“What are you writing about?” Lilac walked in and sat at the edge of his bed.

“Crystal May told me years ago that I needed to write down any visions and dreams I saw that could affect the future of the colony. I had a dream last night, that translated into a new future king. I did some calculating and found out who it will be. I thought it was a little weird. The figure I saw was blurry, and it was not me. I’m supposed to be the next king. Well, after going through my list of everyone who lives here, I figured out that the future king is right under my nose. I can’t believe I didn’t see it right away.” He grinned.

“So, who is it?” Lilac cocked her head. She was a little confused. Pepper seemed way to happy to find out that there was going to be a future king other than him.

Pepper grinned and looked at the door. He moved over closer to her and whispered into her ear. “My mom is going to marry Laurel, and he will be king until I turn twenty-one.”

Lilac smiled. “That’s great! Do you know when this will happen?”

“Judging by mom’s facial expressions when she comes in the flower pod at night, I would say within the next two to six months.” Pepper grinned. He really liked Laurel. He liked the idea of having him as a stepdad.

“I’m very happy for Lily. She deserves to be happy again.” It was one thing that did still bother Lilac. She hated watching Lily suffer, and it had taken a long time to move on after losing Emerald.

“Yes, she does.” Pepper put his book away. “You’re turning fourteen very soon. Do you have plans for your birthday?”

“No actually. I been busy at Basil, Sky, and Creeks. I have also been taking care of Love and Joy. I haven’t made any requests or plans.” Lilac smiled softly. She had Love and Joy in her hair. They were taking a nap.

Pepper grinned. He already planned on fixing that. As much as Lilac helped around the colony, he wanted to make sure she had a good birthday. “I’m sure we can arrange something.”

“Don’t forget that Crash’s birthday is in a few days, and Pansy’s birthday is the same day as mine.” Lilac didn’t want her sisters to miss out.

“I know. They will be spoiled too.” Pepper chuckled and sat beside her. “Paprika and I have been talking. It’s still four years before we can arrange a wedding, but I want to make you are our partner once we get married. Mom has your mom as a partner, and we want you to be by our side. With my future seeing, her spiritual ability, and your healing, we will be a good team.”

“It’s too early to talk about that.” Lilac smiled softly. “I appreciate the offer though. I will need time to think about it.” She felt honored but didn’t want to make that decision until it was closer.

“I completely understand.” Pepper pulled out a piece of paper out of his hair. He wrote on it, and then folded it twice. He gave it to her and smiled. “Can you give this to aunt River when you go home?”

“Yes, of course.” Lilac carefully put it in her hair so that she didn’t disturb the twins. “I should head back. Mom wants me to have dinner at home before going back to Basil’s.” She gave Pepper a hug, and then headed out.

“See you later Lilac.” Pepper watched her go. He had a big grin on his face.

Lilac got home and gave the note to River. She then went to the kitchen and began helping Citrine with dinner.

River opened it and smiled as she began to read it.

“River,

I am writing you this letter to inform you that sometime in the not so far future, you will receive exceptional news. I will not give away the surprise, but please don’t be alarmed. It will scare you at first but stay strong. It will all work out in the end.

Love you bunches,

Pepper”

River looked at the letter and frowned. What could be so great, and be so scary at the same time? She didn’t understand. She sighed and tucked it into her hair. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to like what was going to happen, but she trusted her nephew.


	24. First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac gets more medical experience.

A little over a month later, Lilac was on her way to check on Basil, Sky, and Creek. She had been checking on them frequently. She came into the flower pod and set Love and Joy down so that they could go play. She watched them run over to Currant. She glanced around and frowned, seeing that the living space was empty, other than the three-year old trollings. It was a little bit of a mess, but the five had behaved considering it appeared that their daddies hadn’t been in there for at least an hour. She walked over to the bedroom and peeked in. She frowned and slipped in, seeing that Sky was pacing. “What’s wrong?”

“Creek and Basil are in labor. Grab blankets.” Sky was panicking. He was worried about them both. He was especially worried about Creek. Having four babies at once could prove to be deadly.

Creek had his hand on his very swollen belly. He breathed through a contraction and glanced at Lilac. “Thank god you are here. He will not calm down.”

Basil was on his side, grasping onto a pillow. He was dealing with flashback after flashback of when he was in labor with Currant.

Lilac ran to the closet and grabbed blankets. She was shaking as she set blankets down by Creek and Basil.

“Oh god…” Sky put his hand on his belly and cringed. “Bad timing baby…” He bit his bottom lip. He was having a contraction too.

“Get your butt in this bed!” Creek snapped at Sky. He was in an unusually bad mood. Pain and discomfort were not helping his mood.

Lilac startled and helped Sky into the bed. She walked to the door and peeked on the children. So far, they were alright. “I’m going to go get my mom.” She started for the door.

“Don’t leave!” Creek cringed. “You won’t make it back in time.” He breathed hard and cringed. “My first baby is coming now!”

Basil shot his eyes open and he screamed. “River!!!”

Sky breathed and went to get up. He yelped as a contraction hit. He wanted to help Creek but was hurting.

Lilac hurried back over to Creek. She had watched her mother deliver a baby but had never actually helped before. She checked under the blanket and cringed at the sight of blood. She reached over, seeing the first of the four babies as it emerged. She caught him and looked down at the little one. She breathed hard as she reached for a blanket. She began cleaning the little one up. 

This little one was light blue violet in color and had three toned hair in the pattern like Basil’s hair, but had the blue like creeks to the right, bright green in the middle, and blue green to the left. He let out cries as Lilac cleaned him.

River came in and gasped seeing that Creek had already delivered the first of his babies. She gently took the little one and smiled, seeing that Lilac had already done a very good job of cleaning the baby up. “Good job Lilac.” She gently gave the baby to Sky. She frowned, seeing he was in a lot of pain. “Are all three of you in labor?”

Sky held the baby to his chest and nodded. He cringed and grabbed Creek’s hand as he felt another contraction.

Basil was breathing hard. “My River…” He tensed up, feeling his own contraction. He could hear Creek’s baby crying. He was glad to hear that he was alright.

Creek breathed hard and cried out as the second baby was born. 

Lilac caught that one too. He was identical to the first baby. She began cleaning him too.

“You are doing great Lilac. Keep it up.” River went to Basil’s side and ran her hand through his hair. “Creek’s first two look like you, with a slight purple hue.” She checked him and saw he was close to having the first of his twins. She got a blanket ready.

“Where is Currant?!” Basil asked, panicked for a moment. He was worried about his baby. He gasped when he had the first twin.

“Currant is just fine Basil.” River caught the baby girl and began to clean her. She looked just like Sky, but with a curly tip to her hair. She let out cries as she was cleaned. “You three make beautiful babies.” She gently gave Basil his daughter.

Sky watched on and groaned. His heart was racing. He was nervous about his own birth. His twins were born sleeping, and although they had been poisoned, he feared that this baby would have a terrible fate too. Tears ran down his cheeks as he held Creek’s baby close.

Lilac gently put the second born of Creek’s quads into a cradle. She turned and caught Creek’s third baby as he was born. “Mom? Is it normal for them to all look the same?” She was confused. She cleaned him up as he let out cries.

As Creek had the third, he looked up and saw that this baby was identical to the first two. He breathed and wiped his face of sweat. He was exhausted.

River glanced over but was focused on Basil. “It’s alright Lilac. I am sure it’s possible.” She saw Basil’s second twin emerge. She caught her and began cleaning her up. This one looked just like Basil. She began cleaning her up.

Basil let out deep breaths as his second twin was delivered. He had a good hold of the first girl. He was already protective of her.

Lilac gave the third baby to Creek and checked to see that the fourth was on his way out. She caught him and cleaned him. “All four look the same.” She frowned when this one didn’t cry. She looked up at her mom with wide eyes. “Oh my god…” Tears ran down her cheeks as she held the baby close. “Oh my god no…” She started to shake. She put healing vibes into the baby. She could sense he was on the verge of death.

River gently gave the second twin to Basil. She moved over to Lilac and frowned, seeing that the baby was dying. “Give him to me baby.” She tried to take him, but Lilac wasn’t letting him go.

Creek watched on with wide eyes. He glanced at Sky and frowned. They were both worried about the last baby.

Basil was quiet. He could hear the panic in Lilac’s voice. He was very worried.

Lilac kept a firm, but gentle hold of the fourth baby. She didn’t let River take him. He was smaller than the first three. He took a few tiny breaths, before he began to let out soft cries. He had been smushed in the pod and was lucky to be alive. Lilac had saved him.

River sighed in relief and let Lilac hold him. She could see his spirit slowly regaining strength. She was extremely grateful. They didn’t need to lose another baby. She turned to Sky and gently took Creek’s first baby from him. She set him with Creek, and then checked Sky. “Looks like you are getting close. Deep breaths Sky.” She smiled up at him. She knew he was scared.

“Is he alright?” Creek watched Lilac. He was very worried about the fourth quad.

“Yeah, he’s OK now.” Lilac walked over to Creek’s side and showed the little one to Creek. She then walked over and carefully picked up the second born. She had him snuggle with the fourth baby.

Basil was breathing hard. The whole room was full of cries from newborns. He had a feeling they were not going to be sleeping for a while.

Sky let out a cry as his own baby was born. He immediately sat up and helped River clean her. She was lavender like Creek, with royal blue hair. She let out loud cries. She was healthy. He looked relieved.

River finished cleaning the baby and gently gave her to Sky. She looked between the three of them and sighed. “Seven birthdays. My goodness, I thought it was bad that you had four birthdays at once. You boys are a bit much.” She teased gently. “They are all very adorable. Good job.”

“Thank you Lilac and River. You two are life savers. Especially Lilac. You saved my baby.” Creek smiled at her. “We have seven names to think of now.” He sighed heavily. He was very tired.

“How about we all name them Branch?” Sky grinned and looked at Basil. He recalled Basil saying Branch hated his name.

“Do you want to live?” Basil sighed and snuggled his daughters. He was a happy daddy.

“I think a flower theme is in order. In honor of Lilac, since she saved the fourth quad.” Creek smiled.

“I agree. That’s a great idea.” Sky looked at his daughter and smiled. “I want you to be Tulip.”

“Basil, your babies are both girls.” River didn’t want him to accidentally name them boy names, not that she would argue with him.

“Sunflower and Carnation.” Basil smiled and cradled them close.

“For my four…” Creek thought for a moment. He had to think of boy names that were flowers. “Crocus, Snapdragon, Mallow, and Yarrow.”

Lilac smiled at them. She felt honored that the babies were all named in her honor. She was very grateful that the baby had lived. That had been very scary.


	25. A Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily makes a decision that affects the whole colony.

A couple months had come and gone since the birth of Creek, Sky, and Basil had their seven babies. Lily was getting ready. Laurel had asked her for the ‘millionth’ time to marry him, and she had finally caved. She hummed as she put her hair up in a pony tail. She had a baby pink dress on. Her crown was decorated with orange flowers. She was in a great mood. Laurel had been making her very happy the last few years, and she felt her heart was finally ready to bring in new love. She knew Emerald would have wanted her to move on, but she would always have a very special place in her heart for him.

Laurel was pacing nervously. He had a suit on, and a crown in his hair. He knew part of the reason Lily didn’t want to accept right away was because he had no experience. That and he knew she was bonded extremely close to Emerald. He had been studying hard, hopeful that she would accept one day. He was very glad she found room in her heart for him, because he was madly in love with her. He looked at her four kids, and his two. They were all dressed up and watching him pace.

Once she was ready, Lily came out and picked up Jade. She was going to be the flower girl. She kissed her on the cheek and headed for the base of the troll tree. She was very excited.

Pepper took Firefly’s hand and then Tanner’s hand. He walked with them. He was very excited too.

Everyone began to gather around the troll tree. Lotus was going through the vows he had prepared for his sister and brother in law. He was ready to marry them. He was happy for Lily. He knew the last three and a half years had been hard for her. Once everyone gathered, and Jade threw her flower pedals around, he looked up at everyone and smiled. “Thank you everyone for gathering here today. We are all here to bare witness to the union of two families. Laurel, take Lily’s hand.”

Laurel took Lily’s hand and smiled at her. He was shaking nervous. “I love you Lily.”

Lily smiled at Laurel. “I love you…” She knew he was nervous.

“With taking Lily’s hand, you agree to become the father of her four children, Pepper, Firefly, Jade, and Tanner. Lily, with taking his hand, you agree to become the mother of his two children, Opal and Pearl. With the bond you share together, you will become one. You will be King and Queen, until Pepper’s twenty first birthday in seven years time.” Lotus put the vows away and smiled. “You may now kiss your new bride.”

Laurel pulled Lily in close and kissed her. Lily held him close and kissed him back. The whole crowd roared. They were all very happy for the new couple.

River had tears in her eyes. Just like Pepper had warned, she was scared. She was very happy for Lily, but worried about her. She knew just how big of a step this was for Lily. She knew more then anyone just how bonded she had been to Emerald. This was huge. She told Lily she would watch their six kids for her so that they could enjoy each other.

After the wedding party, Laurel scooped Lily up into his arms and headed for their flower pod. Once inside, he closed the door and headed for the bedroom. He set her down and kissed her. “I love you.” He ran his hand through her royal blue hair. He was nervous. He didn’t want to move too fast and push her.

“I love you too.” Lily had other plans. She began to strip the moment he broke the kiss.

Laurel widened his eyes, seeing her undress. It was not the first time he had seen her nude. He had seen her sans clothes a few times before, but this time it was different. The look she was giving him was different. He gapped his mouth open as she took off her crown. He was still fully clothed.

Lily could see he wasn’t moving to undress. She moved to him and began pulling his pants down. She had seen him nude before as well. They hadn’t mated yet but had been spending the last few weeks pre-wedding naked next to each other in bed. She giggled, seeing he was nervous. “You are being shy.” She helped him pull his tux off.

Laurel took off his crown and set it next to hers. He looked into her eyes leaned forward. He began kissing her passionately.

Lily pressed into his mint green skin and ran her hand along his lavender colored hair. She returned the kiss happily. She reached down and ran her hand along Laurel’s member. She could feel that it was swollen and ready. She gently took it into her hand and began to stroke it gently.

Laurel gasped and moaned as she began to stroke his member. He bit his bottom lip and breathed. It felt so good. He pulled her close and positioned himself, so she was under him. He gently pushed into her and began to thrust slowly.

Lily arched her back as he entered her. She moaned and pulled him close. “You are being so gentle.” She began to thrust her hip, wanting to feel all his length inside her.

Laurel shivered and moaned when she began thrusting her own hips. He pushed deeper into her and thrust faster. He just didn’t want to hurt her. She looked so delicate, and he didn’t want to hurt her. He kissed along her neck and chest. He was very pleased.

Lily gasped when he picked up speed. She could feel him fill her. She moaned his name and held him close. “Mine…” She kissed his ear and shivered with pleasure.

This continued well into the night. Both were really happy with each other and were loud in bed. No one seemed to mind though. They were very happy that Lily and Laurel were able to move on from the losses of their spouses. They all wanted them to be happy again.


	26. Too Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy does something that gets her into a lot of trouble.

A week after Lily and Laurel got married, River was sitting with Lilac. She was teaching her daughter more advanced medicine skills, and about illness she thought her daughter might now know how to heal. She wanted her to be prepared, because it was obvious her little healer was on her way to becoming the next doctor for the colony. She wanted her to be prepared.

Lilac was writing down notes. She was a determined trolling. She wanted to know everything she could as fast as possible, so that she could be at the medical pod to help full time.

Pine was over, taking care of Love and Joy. He had been slowly attaching himself to Lilac. He loved helping her out when he wasn’t busy at home studying, and she wasn’t busy helping members who were sick or injured.

Pansy came walking into the house with Spruce. They were holding hands. She headed for her bedroom with him. She had a smug look in her face. Her hair was messy, and so was his.

River looked up and frowned. She got up and walked over to Pansy. She grabbed her by the wrist and frowned. “Where have you two been?!” She could smell a mix of mating, sweat, and grass on them both. She was livid.

Lilac had never heard her mother use that tone. She cringed and looked over at Pansy with wide eyes.

“We been by the river.” Pansy frowned at River’s tone. She had never heard her this angry either. She looked at Spruce and cringed when her mom grabbed him by the ear.

“Citrine! Blossom! I’m going to Branch, Harmony, and Poppy’s! I need you to come with me!” River started leading Pansy and Spruce that way. She was pissed. She had Spruce by the ear, and Pansy by the wrist. 

Citrine came out of the kitchen and followed. As soon as he saw his daughter, he knew what happened. He looked just as livid as he followed.

Blossom was right behind them. She looked concerned more than angry.

River let Pansy go as soon as they got to the flower pod. She knocked on the door. She was flushed and had a look that could kill.

Branch opened the door and frowned when he saw how angry River and Citrine were. He looked at his teenage son, and their teenage daughter and immediately figured out why they were so angry. “Oh my god Spruce. This is exactly what I told you not to do!” He had seen Spruce and Pine giving Pansy and Lilac looks of love and had told them to keep their pants on. It was clear that Spruce hadn’t listened.

“We had had the same talk with Pansy!” Citrine snapped and glared at their defiant teenagers. He was livid. “You two are way too young to mate! You are grounded forever!”

Harmony walked over and frowned. She put her hands on her hips and frowned. “Spruce! We told you no! You are also grounded forever!”

Spruce hung his head. He knew he was in trouble now. An angry Harmony was no force anyone wanted to deal with.

Pansy bit her bottom lip. “It felt good though.” She cringed, seeing a glare come from Branch.

“Do you two even know what could happen now?! If Pansy gets pregnant, the baby could be early and die. Or worse! She could die during birth! There was a huge reason why we told you no!” River was shaking angry. “You both are way too young!”

Poppy came out of the bedroom and walked over. She frowned, overhearing some of what was said. “Oh no…” She looked between the two young ones and shook her head. “When your sisters and brothers get wind of this, they are going to be hanging you dry Spruce. We have all talked to you about this!”

Blossom was quiet. She didn’t feel right to say anything. Although it was different with River, they had both mated at a very young age too. She was going to let River and Citrine handle this one.

Pansy suddenly looked petrified. She gulped and turned to River. She hugged into her and buried her face into her dress. “I’m sorry…” She was worried that she would die.

River sighed and held Pansy. “You are still growing yourself Pansy. This scares me. It scares all of us. Your body is not ready for this.” Her tone was still angry, but she had toned it down, seeing that Pansy was beyond terrified.

Spruce gulped and looked over at Pansy. “Is there a way to save Pansy if she gets pregnant? And the baby?” He didn’t like seeing her so upset.

“Let’s start by hoping she doesn’t get pregnant. You two are not to mate again until you are eighteen. Do I make myself clear?” Citrine tried to tone it down too.

“Yes dad…” Pansy hadn’t let River go. 

“Yes sir.” Spruce gulped again and looked down.

“I agree. If I find out you two mated again, there will be consequences to those actions beyond grounding.” Harmony took Spruce by the ear and led him towards his room.

“Where is Pine?” Branch looked around, concerned that he was being naughty too.

“Pine is helping Lilac with Love and Joy. I’m not worried about those two. Lilac won’t allow it.” River had talked to Lilac about it, and she was confident that her daughter wouldn’t mate. Besides being very serious about her studies, she knew Lilac was nervous about mating due to what happened almost four years earlier.

“I’m going to have another talk with him when he comes home. I don’t want him thinking that what happened today is OK. One young mother is enough.” Branch took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m sorry this happened. I will make sure he knows he will need to take full responsibility of anything that happens with Pansy. If he is going to act like an adult, I will start treating him like one.” He headed towards the bedroom to talk with Spruce with Harmony. Poppy closed the door and followed him.

River grabbed Pansy by the hand and headed home. She thought that was a great idea. She was going to start teaching Pansy all about growing up, starting now. “When we go home, you are to do the dishes, and help cook dinner.”

“Yes mama…” Pansy looked at the ground as they all headed home. She had a bad feeling she wasn’t going to like this grounding. She had never seen her parents so angry.


	27. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy and Spruce get a lesson on growing up.

It was the day of many harvests. Everyone was busy today, getting ready to celebrate a good harvest. It was coming close to the end of fall. It had been six weeks since Lily got married to Laurel. She was busy putting up decorations. She had Spruce and Pansy with them. She had been keeping them busy, showing them the way life was as an adult. She was not happy with her brother, and young Pansy, but she knew what was done was done. 

Lilac and Pine were helping nearby. Little Love and Joy were trying to help too. They mostly just spread glitter everywhere. A simple task for the three and a half year olds.

Pansy was feeling dizzy and ended up having to stop what she was doing. She sat down on a small mushroom stump and held her head.

Lilac saw Pansy sit. She sensed something was not right just by looking at her. She walked over to her sister and put her hand on her. She frowned and picked her up. She headed for the medical pod with her.

Pine picked up Love and Joy and followed Lilac. He looked concerned.

Lily frowned and walked over to Lilac. “What’s wrong?”

Spruce hurried after Lilac. He looked worried. Pansy looked pale.

“I’m not sure.” Lilac was still learning. She got to the medical pod and set Pansy down. She smiled softly when Mama Goldie walked over. “I don’t think I can heal this.”

Mama Goldie saw that Pansy was pale. She began running tests on her granddaughter. She looked concerned. She had heard that she had mated. The first thing she did was exam her belly. She frowned, noticing the slight swelling of a pod. “You’re pregnant sweetheart. You need to eat better. I might have to give you a blood transfusion.” She pulled out an iron rich supplement. She gave it to Pansy and had her drink some water. “You need to keep hydrated.” She looked at Spruce. “You are going to be a dad. I recommend you check on her often. I will talk to both your parents as well.” She looked a bit shocked. She wasn’t not expecting to be a great grandma yet. All her living grandchildren were teenagers.

Pansy took the supplement, and then curled up on her side. She didn’t feel good and looked petrified. She recalled the talk of pregnancy being life threatening at her age.

Spruce nodded and then got into the medical bed with Pansy. He spooned her and frowned. He felt very guilty now. Pansy didn’t look good.

Lily sighed and ran her hand through Pansy’s hair. She was worried about her. She was going to be a very young mother. “I’m going to go get your parents.” She left quietly.

Lilac watched Lily go and sat down by Pansy. She took her hand and frowned. “I promise I will do what I can to help you get through this sis. I’m worried about you.”

“I’m scared.” Pansy gave Lilac’s hand a gentle squeeze. She had never felt this yucky before. She began to cry.

Pine watched on quietly. He was worried for his brother and young Pansy. Love and Joy had fallen asleep in his arms.

River and Citrine came in. Blossom had stayed with Crash to watch the younger kids.

Citrine talked to Mama Goldie and volunteered to give some of his blood. He sat down and watched Pansy quietly. He was worried about her.

River sat beside Lilac and sighed. She could see both teens were petrified. “Stay strong young ones. We will get through this. All of us, together.”

Once blood was collected, Mama Goldie began giving it to Pansy.

Lily watched on and sighed. She thought she should head back to the festival, but even she wasn’t feeling that great. She had a good feeling she knew what it was though. She sat down several feet away and held a trashcan close. She had been lucky with the twins and hadn’t been sick, but she felt nauseous this time. She gagged and began to get sick into the trashcan.

Pansy heard Lily getting sick and gagged. She put her hand over her mouth and whimpered.

Lilac grabbed the closest trashcan and put it in front of Pansy. She gagged as her sister puked into it.

Spruce frowned and sat up. He wasn’t sure what to do.

River took the trashcan and held it for Lilac. “Lilac, you and Pine should go enjoy the festival.”

“I want to stay with Pansy.” Lilac smiled softly.

“I want to stay with Lilac.” Pine smiled at River.

Citrine looked at Spruce and sighed. “You’re going to have to do some growing up kid. Taking care of babies is tough.” He planned to talk to Branch, Harmony, and Poppy after everything at the medical pod settled down.

Spruce nodded and put his hand on Pansy’s shoulder. He was hoping his parents would release his grounding, so he could help Pansy. He was scared.

Mama Goldie walked over to Lily and smiled. She checked Lily’s belly gently. She smiled up at her. “You should go home and rest mama. You’re pregnant too.”

Lily smiled softly. “Thank you, Goldie. I will go tell Laurel, and then go home and nap.” She got up and headed out the door. She felt a little better after getting sick.

Pansy closed her eyes after her stomach settled. She was tired and still felt dizzy. She slowly dozed off. She was one very tired young mama.


	28. The Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavy rain storm brings trouble for the trolls.

About a week later, there was a heavy rainstorm. Everyone stayed inside. It was very wet and cold, and not many of them wanted to get drenched in a cold rain.

Mercy was tending to her twin’s diapers. At nine months old, they were getting big and starting to really show their personalities. She watched as Yin crawled over to Yang and grabbed his pacifier while he was being changed. She put it in her mouth and looked up at her mama. She was a very hyper baby. Yang let her take it and resorted to sucking on his hand.

Ice was telling a story to Precious and Trout. He wanted to go fishing, but it was raining too hard.

The river was starting to rise quick, and before they had much warning, Mercy realized there was water coming into their flower pod. She scooped up the twins and put them in her hair. She hurried over to Ice and grabbed his hand. She headed for the door. She knew this was not good. They got outside, and she headed for the troll tree. She had a tight hold of Ice’s hand. The water was rising quickly and was already up to her waist. She was extremely worried that they might drown. “We need help!” She cried out.

Ice had a tight hold of Trout and Precious. He hadn’t let Mercy go. It was dark outside, and he couldn’t see anything. The water had him disoriented, and he was very scared.

Trout looked around and swallowed hard. He didn’t like that his mommy and daddy were scared.

Precious was clung to Ice. She was cold and very confused.

Petunia heard the scream and looked outside. She saw that the river was flooding, and hurried out with her daughters. She wanted to get to the troll tree. Topaz was right behind her. She saw Mercy and screamed. “Mercy!” 

“Go to the tree! I will help them!” Topaz waded into the water and stretched his hair to Mercy. He helped pull her towards him. “Come on…” He looked worried. Once he could reach them, he pulled them closer.

Ice slipped and fell into the water when they were pulled. He resurfaced but had lost grip of Trout. He panicked and widened his eyes. “I dropped Trout!”

The current had taken Trout. He resurfaced and screamed.

Mercy went to go after him, but Ice didn’t let her go. He knew she had the twins and couldn’t risk them too. “Let me go! I have to save him!” Mercy looked horrified.

“I can’t lose you!” Ice had tears in his eyes.

Topaz looked at them, and then jumped into the water and swam towards Trout. He caught up with the boy and grabbed him. He swam towards the edge of the water. He struggled to keep above the surface. The water was cold, and the current was strong. He was worried. Trout had gone limp.

Branch grabbed Mercy and led her towards the troll tree. The water was still rising, and he didn’t want her and her family to drown. He helped her and their family up the tree. He looked worried.

Agate saw his brother struggling. He got into the water and hurried towards him. He stretched his hair over to Topaz and pulled him closer. Once he reached him, he helped him up and they both hurried towards the troll tree.

As soon as they were up a few branches, Topaz set Trout down on the branch and began trying to revive him. He took no thought to the boy looking like Thistle. At this moment this boy needed him, and that was all that mattered to him. After several agonizing minutes, Trout began to cough up water. He was alive, but very cold and was still in danger. Topaz held him close and began heading up the tree. They needed to get as far away from the water as possible. As soon as he got to the top, he could feel Trout being taken from his arms. He took deep breaths and looked up. He was exhausted and worried about the little guy. That was way too close.

Mama Goldie was the one that took the little one. She hurried over to her family and began working on making sure he got all the water out of his lungs, and then put him in the middle of the huddle. It was cold outside, and he was in danger of dying from hypothermia.

Lilac walked over to Trout and put him in her lap. She held him close and healed him, while at the same time warming him.

Mercy walked over to Topaz and gave him a huge hug. “You saved his life!” She was so grateful. She held him close and closed her eyes tight. “Thank you so much…”

Topaz hugged her back and shivered. “You’re welcome…” He was glad the little one was alright.

Mercy led him over to the others and they all huddled close to keep warm and wait out the storm. 

All the trolls stayed close to each other and stayed warm. Trout almost drowning had been terrifying, but they hadn’t lost anyone to the flood. They were all grateful.


	29. Restless Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy is put on bed rest.

A few months had gone by, and it was now the end of winter. Everyone was starting to get ready for spring. I was only a few days until the beginning of spring. There was a lot to do.

Lilac and Crash were on their way home. Lilac had Pansy’s homework.

Pansy had been staying home lately. Despite not no longer having morning sickness, she was still having issues with anemia. She had just gotten done changing Titan’s diaper. She got up, and then fainted, lucky falling away from her little brother.

River was going through notes, preparing to give Lilac another lesson when she heard Pansy fall over. She looked up and frowned, seeing Pansy on the floor. She hurried over and checked her for injuries. She didn’t see any, but she was very worried. She gently picked up the young mother. “Citrine, Blossom, I am taking Pansy to the medical pod again…” She headed out the door.

Lilac stopped when she saw her mom leaving with Pansy. She followed her and frowned. She was extremely worried about her sister.

River got to the medical pod and set her down in a bed. “She fainted again.”

Pansy came to and held her head. “What happened?”

Dr. Saza walked over and checked her over. “She’s been doing that more lately. I’m worried about her and the baby getting injured. She needs to go on bedrest.” She checked the baby gently and could feel that the little one was moving. “The baby appears to be alright. I recommend she continue to have several small and healthy meals a day. She is going to need all the nutrients she can get so she can get enough, and the baby can too.”

Lilac walked in and sat by Pansy. “I’m here sis.” She took her hand. She was worried about her.

Pansy frowned, not liking the sounds of bedrest. River had talked about it before, and she didn’t want to have to stay in bed all the time. It didn’t sound like fun.

“We will make sure she gets the care she needs.” River looked at Pansy. “You’re to stay in bed young lady. You’re four and a half months along, and that baby needs to grow another month if he or she is going to make it. Looks like you will be doing a lot of reading.” She gently picked up Pansy and headed home.

Lilac got up and followed River. “We can study together.”

“I don’t want to just read.” Pansy crossed her arms and frowned. She sounded cranky.

“Then you will learn to sew. Mama Blossom had to go through bed rest before, and so did Basil. I’ll have them come over and give you ideas. It’s important that you don’t fall anymore. As far along as you are, the baby is at higher risk of getting hurt.” River got to the her pod and went Pansy’s room. She set her down. 

Lilac set her backpack down and handed Pansy a notebook. “This is what we learned in class today.”

Pansy sighed and took the notebook. She started going through it. She was in a foul mood. She got half way through, and then curled up on her side. She was tired and wanted a nap.

River left to check on the kids and talk to Blossom and Citrine.

Lilac sat by Pansy’s bedside and read. She had a feeling Pansy was going to get bored. She planned to give her company.

A couple hours later, Basil came into Pansy’s room. He sat at the edge of the bed and smiled. “Hey kid, I heard you are on bedrest.”

“She’s taking a nap uncle Basil.” Lilac smiled softly.

“Oh…” Basil laughed and sat beside Lilac. He began to whisper so he didn’t disturb Pansy. “How are you doing Lilac?” He pulled his twins out of his hair and gave Sunflower to her to hold. He cradled little Carnation close. 

“Worried about Pansy.” Lilac whispered. She leaned into Basil and held little Sunflower close. “She’s having a hard time. She doesn’t want to hold still.”

“I can understand not wanting to hold still. That was hard for me too, but my twins were worth every boring moment.” Basil ran his hand through Carnation’s hair. “If she ever needs something to do, she could always read to her baby. I couldn’t do that, but I do know a lot of stories. I would talk to them and I would play gentle games with them by brushing my belly where I felt them kick. It was actually a great time to form a bond with them. She could always sew too. I made a handful of blankets and clothes.”

“Thank you, uncle Basil. I’ll tell her that.” Lilac smiled and closed her eyes. “I think Sunflower is blind.” She could sense that her eyes were like Basil’s.

“We know. Creek told me. She’ll be fine though.” Basil smiled. “You’re getting very powerful Lilac. I bet you will be the best healer this colony will ever have. We’re lucky to have you.”

Pansy was awake and had heard everything. She put her hand on her belly and smiled. Basil had given her some ideas. She wasn’t going to like holding still, but she was going to do what she had to, to keep her baby safe.


	30. A Powerful Auntie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac’s powers are put to the test.

A few more weeks went by, and Pansy had made it to five months and one week along. The baby could be born now, without too many risks. They were hoping to make it another week so that the baby was in less danger of complications.

Crash was snuggled close to Pansy in her bed, sleeping. She had been working hard to get Pansy to rest as much as possible.

Pansy woke up from a nap. She got out of her bed and walked towards the bathroom. She had her hand on her belly. She was dizzy and didn’t feel good at all. She stopped half way and cringed, feeling a contraction. She waited it through, and then went into the bathroom.

Citrine want to check on Pansy. She wasn’t in bed, so he walked to the bathroom. “Pansy? Are you hungry sweetheart?”

“No…” Pansy finished and flushed the toilet. She washed her hands and stepped out. She hugged into her daddy and frowned. “I don’t feel good…” She leaned heavily onto him. She began to have a seizure.

Citrine’s eyes went wide. He helped her to the ground and held her head gently. When the seizure calmed down, he picked her up. He bolted out the door and towards the medical pod. His baby and grandbaby were in grave danger.

River looked at Blossom, and then ran out the door after Citrine.

Blossom stayed home to watch the kids. She looked worried.

Citrine got Pansy into the medical pod. He turned to Dr. Saza and frowned. “She just had a seizure.”

Dr. Saza frowned and checked Pansy over. “We need to get the baby out. I’ve seen this happen before to a girl I helped a long time ago. It’s the only way they will both live.” She took Pansy back and prepared her for surgery.

Lilac had been over helping Lily. She saw Dr. Saza take her sister back. She quickly followed her. She was very protective of her sister.

Lily had come to the medical pod in preterm labor. Although this baby was not as early as Firefly, she was still worried. She had just delivered a daughter. Mama Goldie had taken her back to make sure she was breathing alright and to get her to cry.

Laurel was pacing. He was worried about their baby.

River looked worried. She walked over to Lily. “Are you alright? Is the baby OK?” She could hear faint cries from the room next to them.

Citrine sank into a chair and put his face into his hands. He began to cry. He was scared.

“She’s going to be alright. A little early, but she seems healthy.” Lily frowned and looked over at Citrine. “Is Pansy alright?”

River looked down. “We don’t know yet. She had a seizure.”

Back in surgery, Dr. Saza quickly removed Pansy’s baby. It was a little seafoam green baby with gold hair. He was very tiny, and weak. She began working on cleaning him up and trying to get him to cry.

Lilac stood beside Pansy. She was shaking as she put her hand on her sister’s shoulder. She could sense that she was dying. Pansy had lost a lot of blood during the surgery due to complications. Tears ran down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. She was afraid she was not strong enough to fix this. She could feel that Pansy had problems that she had never sensed before. “Please don’t die…” She hugged Pansy to her and cried. She was so scared.

Dr. Saza gave the baby to Mama Goldie, so she could work on getting him to cry. She turned and went to pull Lilac off Pansy. “She’s not going to make it sweetheart. She lost too much blood.” She looked worried for her young apprentice. Death was not easy. Especially at first, and more so when it was family.

“Let me go!” Lilac snapped. She kept a firm hold of Pansy and put lots of healing vibes into her. She was not letting her go without a fight.

Pansy’s baby began to let out tiny cries. He had a strong will to survive.

Once both babies were crying, Mama Goldie took them out. She gave Lily’s daughter to her mama, and then gently gave Pansy’s baby to Citrine. She had a grim look on her face.

Citrine looked down at his grandson, and then back up at his mom. He frowned. “Is Pansy alright?”

Mama Goldie shook her head and pulled Citrine into a tight hug.

River covered her face with her hands and began to sob. “No…”

Citrine began to sob. He was afraid this was going to happen. He was very sad to lose his baby girl.

Lily held her daughter and took Laurel’s hand. She began to cry for little Pansy. She was sad for the loss of the young mother. “I want to call our baby Lacy…” She wanted to name the little one in Pansy’s honor. She ran her hand through the baby’s royal blue hair. She was mint green like her daddy.

Lilac hadn’t given up. She was determined to save her sister. After saving little Yarrow, she had full confidence that she could save Pansy too. She was exhausted, but as she put her last bits of available energy into Pansy, she could feel her heart starting to beat strong again. She smiled and held her sister close. She then sank to the floor and passed out from exhaustion.

Pansy cracked her eyes open. She looked around. Her body was weak, but she was very much alive. She glanced around and groaned.

Dr. Saza helped Lilac to her side, and then stood up. Her eyes went wide, seeing that Pansy was not only still alive, but also awake. She smiled softly. She would never again question Lilac. That girl knew what she was doing. She ran her hand through Pansy’s hair and smiled. “You have a little boy. He’s very tiny, but he is alive. You did a good job.” She walked out of the room and smiled towards her family. “Lilac just save her life.”

Citrine and River hurried into the room and hugged into Pansy. They sobbed with relief.

Laurel came into the room and looked down at Lilac. He gently picked her up and placed her in a bed. He smiled at her and covered her up. “You’re the best Lilac. You have no idea how grateful everyone is of you.” He was going to talk to Lily, but he felt that Lilac deserved something special. She had done a lot of growing up the last year, and he was extremely grateful.

Lilac was still out cold. She had spent all her energy on Pansy.

Pansy looked at her son and sighed tiredly. She put her hand on her tiny baby’s chest and closed her eyes. “Hello little Branch…” She had talked to Spruce, and they had decided if they had a boy that they would name him after his grandpa.

River couldn’t help but smile. She wasn’t going to argue with her daughter, but she had a feeling Branch wasn’t going to be happy about this.

“I’m so glad you are alright.” Citrine gently gave baby Branch to his mama and helped her feed him. She had given them all a great scare, but it looked like both were going to be alright.


	31. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trout’s fourth birthday has come. An event that happens at his birthday party surprises everyone.

A few months later, everyone began to gather for Trout’s fourth birthday. The little guy was playing with Precious.

Petunia and Topaz came to Mercy and Ice’s home. Petunia knocked on the door and hugged Mercy when she answered the door.

Mercy hugged her sister and smiled at her brother in law. “Glad you both could make it.” She was very proud of Topaz. Coming to the birthday party was huge. She pulled him in for a huge hug and smiled.

Topaz hugged Mercy back, and then walked over the table. He set a couple presents down. He then went over to the couch and sat down.

Lilac and her family were over. She was watching Love and Joy play with Trout and Precious. She giggled when Bluebell ran over and tackled Trout over. She was so glad that those two got to be buddies. Especially knowing they were half siblings.

Pansy was there too. She was doing a lot better and had baby Branch in her arms. He was starting to catch up to the size he was supposed to be. Spruce was right beside her. They were young parents, but both were doing the best they could for their tiny son.

Mercy walked over to the twins and picked up Yin and Yang up. They were over a year old now and were getting big. She set them down by their brother and sister and watched the little ones attempt to wrestle with the older kids. They were still a little wobbly on their feet.

Trout escaped the grasp of his baby sister. Yin was at the hair pulling stage, and he was full of big nopes. He ran over to Lilac and hid behind her.

Lilac picked him up, saving him from further hair pulling. “Hello birthday boy. You’re getting so big.”

Trout smiled and hugged into Lilac. “Thank you, Doctor Lilac.”

Lilac giggled and looked at Mercy. She had a feeling that had been Mercy’s doing. She had been given the honor of being the youngest doctor in the colony’s history, thanks to Laurel. She was still working under Dr. Saza, but she was a doctor none the less. She was still getting use to being called doctor. “You’re welcome sweetheart.” She whispered into his ear and giggled when he gave her a weird look. “It’s alright. Trust me.” She set him down and smiled.

Trout looked up at her, and then towards Topaz. She had told him to give his daddy a hug.

Mercy had made sure to tell him even at as a baby, that Topaz was his biological daddy. He still called Mercy mama, and Ice dada, but he was slowly starting to understand the difference. Mercy held nothing back from him, other than the yucky stuff. She hated that she knew nothing of her father, Parch, until she was eighteen.

Trout made his way over to Topaz. He climbed onto the couch and gave Topaz the biggest hug. This was the first time he had ever given his daddy a hug.

Topaz suddenly felt Trout’s warm embrace. He looked over at his son and smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes. “Hello sweetheart.” He didn’t feel scared anymore. He had come a long way. “I love you Trout.”

“I love you too daddy.” Trout smiled and snuggled close.

Mercy saw the exchange and smiled. She was so proud of Topaz and Trout. This was huge.

Topaz held his son and let out a soft sigh. He knew he was never going to raise his son, but he had decided he was going to still be a part of his boy’s life. He had come a long way since Thistle.

Everyone watched on and smiled. They were proud of Topaz. It was a huge relief that he had moved on. It seemed the future of the colony looked bright now.


End file.
